Regards Croisés
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Une histoire en 5 points de vue qui tournent principalement autour de l'un d'eux. Suivez la vie durant l'année 2015-2016 de Justine, ado en questionnement ; Juliette, femme doutant en elle ; Sarah, une prof à la recherche de secrets ; Luc, un mentor tourmenté ainsi que Clémence, une amie d'enfance inquiète. Fic écrite selon 5 points de vue différents. Yuri très soft.
1. Justine - Une rentrée Différente

C'était mon premier cours d'Histoire-Géo de l'année. Je rentrais juste en Terminale, et mes amis se foutaient encore de moi car je n'étais pas dans la même section qu'eux. Cependant, Alexandre et Clémence, deux amis que j'ai rencontrés durant mon année de Première se sont retrouvés dans ma classe.

On était censés avoir Mme Blossart, ma prof principale de Première. C'est une femme gentille et bonne prof, donc j'étais contente de l'avoir encore une année, par rapport aux deux autres profs qu'on aurait pu avoir qui ne me rassuraient pas trop par rapport à mon avenir de prof d'Histoire-Géo…

On était mercredi, ce jour-là. On avait cours en 208, mais d'un seul coup, Pronote s'était décidé à nous mettre en salle 204 pour le reste de l'année. « BLOSSART Fl » disparut de nos écrans et nous nous retrouvions en « cours maintenu » à l'année. Pour deux heures, j'étais perplexe. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait alors avec nos emplois du temps foireux.

Quand on arriva devant la salle, Alexandre et moi cherchions à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Clémence occupée à fricoter avec son petit ami (que je ne supporte pas). On s'est dit que c'était un bug et qu'on avait l'air bien cons à deux avec notre classe, jusqu'à qu'un surveillant nous ouvre la salle et nous fasse entrer.

Nous sommes restés confus, assis comme des idiots à notre table. On se regardait, la même question nous brûlait la cervelle, nous en cherchions la réponse. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait et pourquoi ça se passait ? Ni lui, ni moi nous ne comprenions ce qui se passait. Nous n'étions que le premier cours d'Histoire-Géo de l'année, et nous n'avions déjà plus de prof, nous plongeant dans la confusion.

La classe n'était pas aussi déboussolée que moi. Les gars déconnaient, se faisaient des blagues sur leur mère, les clopes, la drogue et tout le reste. Les filles parlaient du dernier épisode de leur soap opera favori, des dernières émissions de téléréalité. Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, ces trucs-là. On dit que je suis marginale. On dit que je suis un garçon manqué. Moi, je me définis comme « déviante », comme dirait Mme Merouli quand elle cherche à me définir.

Au bout de cinq minutes, un bruit de talons se fit entendre. Je tournai la tête en même temps que mes voisins, même Clémence qui était sur son téléphone. La classe se tut, surprise de voir quelqu'un : entrait une jeune femme de la fin de la vingtaine, aux longs cheveux châtains coulant vers le creux de son dos, aux grands yeux marron foncé surmontés de fard à paupières et entourés de mascaras. Elle portait un costume noir, et un haut décolleté rose fuchsia.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis levée et j'ai hurlé dans la salle : « Ma… Madame Jonquille ?!». Je suis retombée sur ma chaise l'instant où elle s'est retournée vers moi. Je souriais jusqu'aux oreilles si ce n'est plus, et mon cœur battait la chamade à en rompre ma cage thoracique. Je voulais juste que ce cours soit éternel.

Mme Jonquille a été ma professeure d'Histoire-Géo quand j'étais en Seconde. Elle était encore assez inexpérimentée et par moments faisait n'importe quoi, mais elle était très compréhensive et surtout passionnée par son métier. Elle n'a pas hésité à empiéter sur sa santé pour nous faire cours sauf quand elle était prise par autre chose, comme des sorties ou comme m'a dit Judith l'an dernier, quand elle a été clouée au lit par une pneumonie.

J'en étais amoureuse, de cette femme. A vrai dire, je le suis encore, même si j'en pleure parfois. Il y a bien eu des fois où j'ai eu envie d'oublier mes sentiments et que l'amour existait, mais je me suis accrochée à cette jeune femme. Non, pas à la professeure, à la femme. Mais vous verrez où je veux en venir par la suite.

Elle s'est mise debout devant le bureau et a posé ses sacs sur le bureau. Du plus grand, qu'elle avait en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite, elle sortit une pochette rose sur laquelle était marquée en noir « TL2 ». Clémence et moi échangeons nos regards, souriantes. Alexandre nous regarda, confus comme nous. Elle sortit du petit sac noir qu'elle avait coincé dans le creux de l'épaule gauche sa trousse de la même couleur.

Elle s'assit sur le bureau, les jambes croisées. Elle regarda la classe et regarda sa liste d'élèves, que je voyais grâce au trombinoscope réalisé avec les photos de l'année précédente. Je réussis à apercevoir ma tête qui se trouvait au verso de la feuille de papier imprimée en noir et blanc. Décidément, je tire toujours une sale tête quand on prend les photos du trombinoscope.

Elle commença à faire l'appel. Alexandre et Clémence étaient bien sur la liste. C'est lorsqu'elle me vit, qu'elle me sourit, que ses sourcils se froncèrent et qu'elle resta dubitative tout le long de son recensement. Elle ferma sa pochette et nous regarda, en nous appelant avec une voix douteuse : « Alors, vous êtes la TL2 ? ».

La classe se regarda, contemplative, presque interdite. On la regarda tous et je dis alors :

 _«_ Euh non, Madame, nous, c'est la Terminale ES 1 _»._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dès que mes mots retentirent, clignant rapidement, montrant sa stupeur sur son visage expressif. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ses TL2 devant le visage alors que c'était clairement notre trombinoscope qu'elle tenait. N'avait-elle pas lu le nom de la classe en haut du recto de la feuille ? En tout cas, Clémence riait bien à ma gauche, éclatée de rire par ce qui venait de se produire.

« Les… Les TES1 tu dis ? Mais… On m'avait dit que j'avais la TL2… Désolée, mais je comprends plus rien… J'ai rien de prévu pour vous… » Dit-elle, embarrassée et confuse, ses joues légèrement rougies par sa honte. Au moins, elle comprit pourquoi j'étais là alors qu'elle savait bien que je n'étais pas en L.

Ça, c'était notre première approche avec notre prof de cette année. La classe s'est bien foutue d'elle avec cette histoire. A la fin du cours, je lui demandai comment ça se faisait qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait la TES1 et non la TL2. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait accepté de prendre la classe délestée par un des profs du lycée qui passa de 120% à 80%, laissant une classe vacante. Cette classe, au départ, c'était la TL2. Sauf que Mme Blossart sauva les meubles et la prit. Or, Mme Jonquille avait déjà postulé, et Mme Blossart devait choisir entre ne pas prendre la 1ES2 ou la TES1. Elle laissa cette dernière, soit notre classe, derrière elle et elle fut attribuée à sa collègue. Et encore, c'est ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre des explications de la prof qui avait l'air d'avoir encore moins rien compris que moi ce qui venait de se passer dans l'administration du lycée.

De toute façon, c'est le bordel, l'administration du lycée. Ils ne savent déjà pas faire des emplois du temps corrects, on ne va pas leur demander de gérer des cas compliqués. Seule l'Intendance fonctionne correctement ici.

Elle s'excusa de ne pas avoir fait correctement ses cours en conséquence. Elle avait préféré inclure des références littéraires et des œuvres engagées comme les poèmes de la Résistance d'Aragon plutôt que parler du côté économique de l'Occupation allemande durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. On aura beau répéter qu'en L et qu'en ES c'est le même programme, il y aura toujours des enseignants pour s'entêter à faire des différences. Mais bon, chez Mme Jonquille, ça part d'une bonne intention : Mme Crayemant, la prof de Littérature des TL1 cette année, a dû lourdement insister en salle des profs que Mme Debrocq et Mme Jonquille parlent de bouquins dans leurs cours.

Pour voir ma réaction, elle m'a fait lire le début du cours qu'elle comptait faire le lendemain. Première page sur trois et déjà une référence littéraire épluchée. Par contre, je ne sais pas où elle les trouve ses analyses, mais si c'est elle qui les fait, tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit partie en S, parce que même moi je pourrais faire mieux. Et je dormais l'an dernier en Français.

Heureusement, la confusion de ce premier cours se dissipa dès la semaine suivante. Elle ne glissa aucune référence littéraire approfondie dans son discours pédagogique. Elle était comme d'ordinaire, assise les jambes croisées sur le coin droit du bureau de la salle. Ses grands mouvement manquaient parfois de mettre ses bras en plein dans mon visage, mais qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais ! Je retrouvais mes cours de Seconde, avec ma prof préférée de tous les temps, et c'était ma matière préférée, qu'est-ce que je pouvais vouloir de mieux ? J'étais heureuse dès que je rentrais dans la salle, je souriais en voyant la prof et je me préparais pourtant à copier pendant une heure. Mais quel bonheur de copier ce que Mme Jonquille disait…

Jusqu'à ce que je remarque un détail étrange. Très étrange.

En lisant les emplois du temps des différentes salles où elle faisait cours (bon, je n'ai jamais cours en 207 avec elle, mais j'ai quand même regardé lorsque j'étais avec des amis qui ont Mme Debrocq), j'ai compté vingt-cinq heures de cours par semaine, en prenant en compte les heures une semaine sur deux. J'ai aussi compté les heures de Littérature-Société de la salle P5 puisque j'ai Latin dans cette même salle.

Je savais que l'année dernière elle travaillait à 120% et faisait vingt heures de cours par semaine, mais là, si je ne me trompais pas, cela faisait 150% cette fois-ci. Je me demandais si c'était possible de faire ça, mais c'est peut-être juste parce que personne n'est assez maboul pour le faire. Enfin, sauf Mme Jonquille, mais Mme Jonquille n'est pas tout le monde.

Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à remarquer des petites choses en cours d'Histoire-Géo. Nous étions encore en septembre, et la prof avait déjà des cernes en formation, ce dont je ne me rappelais pas en Seconde ou même en Première. Bientôt, je remarquai qu'elle était assez pâle pendant une petite semaine, car son fond de teint était bien plus visible tout en restant cependant le même. Elle avait parfois, pendant les contrôles, des moments de faiblesse où ses paupières se fermaient d'elle-même contre son gré, tandis qu'elle essayait de rester éveillée autant que possible.

Je réussis à faire le lien entre ses vingt-cinq heures et sa fatigue. Mme Jonquille est une personne assez faible physiquement, à en juger par sa corpulence comparable à la mienne en plus petit (je fais une demi-tête de plus qu'elle). Pour moi, il me semblait qu'elle se surmenait, mais la question restait « Pourquoi ? ».

Ça, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Et si quelqu'un pouvait me l'offrir pour mon anniversaire, dans deux mois, j'en serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde, car je ne veux pas la voir se tuer comme elle a manqué de le faire il y a deux ans.


	2. Juliette - Nouveau départ

Comme tous les soirs, au lieu de rentrer chez moi après le travail, je vais à l'hôpital. C'est un lieu que je n'aime pas par défaut. J'y ai passé tant de temps plus jeune que je me sens mal dès que j'en vois un, dès qu'on m'en parle, des défauts comme des bienfaits. Ce lieu, c'est à la fois l'incarnation de mes problèmes et de leurs solutions. Et c'est le cas pour elle aussi, surtout en ce moment. Elle et moi, on l'a compris.

Ah, il me rend malade, ce foutu hosto ! J'ai autre chose à faire qu'aller m'aventurer dans mes souvenirs, mais c'est pour elle que je fais ça…

Comme tous les soirs, je toque à la chambre 142. Tous les soirs, j'attends son « oui », et j'entre dans la salle. Tous les soirs, je mets cette chaise à côté du lit. Et tous les soirs, je lui parle. C'est le même cycle depuis les vacances d'été maintenant.

Chaque jour, elle m'explique que ça va mieux, que ses os se consolident de nouveau après cet accident. Nous sommes en octobre 2015, elle et moi en voyons enfin le bout. Bientôt, elle en sortira, et nous retournerons enfin à deux au travail le matin et en repartirons le soir…

Des fois, on me demande comment elle va. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de gens s'en faisaient pour elle, surtout qu'elle était très discrète l'an dernier, malgré que sa voix porte par sa puissance. Enfin, elle parlait moins fort, vu qu'elle voulait se faire toute petite après avoir brisé pas mal de ses os de jambes.

« Comment va Sarah ? » est une question qu'on me pose de moins en moins. Le travail s'accroit à vrai dire pour nous. Certains, comme Luc ou Florence, planifient des grands projets. Moi aussi je voulais, mais avec Sarah à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas la motivation pour le faire. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ferais, à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Comme tous les soirs, je repars lors de la fermeture aux visiteurs de l'hôpital. Je grimpe dans ma voiture, direction la maison, à vingt minutes de route. Et la route, elle me fatigue. Des bandes de gris foncé décorées de lignes blanches en pointillés ou non, au bout d'un moment, je ne sais même plus. Il faut faire attention aux radars, aux abrutis qui ne savent pas conduire.

En ce moment, on se rapproche des vacances de Toussaint. Je fatigue, je le sens, et ça m'inquiète d'autant plus que c'est bien plus rapide que les années précédentes. Je suis encore jeune, à mon grand regret, et j'ai beaucoup à vivre, mais… J'ai déjà mes habitudes.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, c'est comme tous les soirs : je vais dans mon bureau, je vide mon sac de ses pochettes, je le remplis à nouveau selon mes besoins du lendemain. Je n'oublie jamais les friandises du matin et de l'après-midi, sans quoi je m'effondre sans prévenir. Mon hypoglycémie m'amènera à ma perte, il en est de même pour ma fatigue…

Comme tous les soirs, je sors mes papiers. Je relis, j'ajoute des touches, je cherche sur mon ordinateur ce que je pourrais rajouter, je barre ce que je trouve inutile, je cherche à être concise et en même temps à détailler. J'ai deux boîtes de stylos rouges et une de stylos noirs et bleus en réserve, tellement j'écris de notes par soir.

Des fois, je les sors. Mes grandes ennemies, celles qui m'épuisent peut-être plus que la route. Les copies. Leurs copies. Finalement, c'est ma faute si j'en ai, car si je ne leur demandais pas de le faire, je ne devrais pas les corriger. Mais c'est le système, comme les collègues disent. Moi, je me demande si on ne me proposera pas de mon vivant un changement, parce que tout change, dans notre métier…

En face de mon bureau, il y a celui de Sarah. Il est poussiéreux, puisque je ne me sers que du mien. Et je fais assez peu le ménage, même si je suis soigneuse de nature. Parfois, Luc me dit que je suis maniaque tellement j'astique et je tiens à astiquer « tout et rien ».

Dans la bibliothèque, du côté du bureau de ma dulcinée, les livres sont poussiéreux. Ce sont des ouvrages que j'ai à peine lu gamine, au collège et au lycée. Ce sont des Balzac, des Flaubert, des Zola, des Marivaux, des Voltaire et autres Rousseau. Elle m'avait aidé à faire mes analyses littéraires, mais notre travail est à l'eau : je n'ai même pas de Terminale L cette année…

Florence m'a donné sa classe fétiche : sa Terminale ES. Elle me demande souvent des nouvelles d'eux, d'ailleurs. Elle a eu des élèves que j'ai cette année, comme elle a des élèves que j'ai eus l'an dernier. Et il y en a une qu'on se passe comme un ballon de volley-ball : Justine Lhotar, de la TES1.

Cette fille… J'ai l'impression que je ne m'en débarrasserai jamais. Je l'aime bien, elle est sympathique, bonne élève et a une répartie que j'admire. De plus, nous avons le même humour. Mais je comprends bien que je continuerai à en entendre parler, à la voir, à en sentir la présence ailleurs même quand elle sera partie du lycée…

Mon premier cours devant sa classe fut un fiasco. Je suis arrivée en retard à cause de formalités administratives, mon cours était un cours pour L et non pour ES, je les appelais « TL2 » et tous se sont bien foutus de moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Justine prenne les devants et me défende devant toute sa classe. Moi, j'étais avec Florence et Meriem, et je regardais juste ce qui se passait.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi. Elle était déterminée, elle se tenait droite, un éclat audacieux dans les yeux. Sa voix résonnait en puissance et ses poings étaient serrés, au point que ses ongles auraient pu rentrer dans sa peau. Elle était… Impressionnante. J'étais époustouflée au point que je la reconnaissais à peine.

Les élèves de sa classe se foutaient d'elle aussi au début, car elle avait dit que j'étais une très bonne prof et ce genre de termes laudatifs. Ils ne l'ont pas crue, mais elle a commencé à parler de sa Seconde et de ce qui « nous » était arrivé durant cette année scolaire. Ils ont compris que j'étais du genre bosseuse qui ne fait pas attention à elle.

Ils étaient aussi surpris que moi de ses propos. Ils se sont regardés, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils hauts sur leur front. Florence et Meriem me regardaient toutes les deux, un sourire en coin. Je pense avoir compris leur message : elles veulent me faire comprendre que la Justine que j'ai connue il y a deux ans a encore changé pendant que je ne la voyais presque pas. Je n'avais pas perçu les changements qui se sont opérés chez elle.

C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai changé en un an, maintenant que je me pose la question. Depuis septembre dernier, j'ai emménagé plus près du lycée avec ma petite amie que j'ai également rencontrée l'année dernière, qui s'est fracturée pas mal d'os à cause d'une mauvaise chute cet été et maintenant je me retrouve à travailler plus encore qu'avant pour payer les frais d'hospitalisation… Heureusement, elle en voit le bout, donc je n'aurais bientôt plus qu'une petite attelle à payer avec mon pauvre salaire de prof.

Au début, je pensais que Justine était une de ces élèves qui ne cherchent qu'une chose : se faire bien voir des profs pour avoir de meilleures notes sans bosser plus pour autant. Or, je suis une incorruptible, elle l'a très bien vu, et rapidement. Pourtant, sa façon de se comporter n'a pas changé du tout. Elle s'était… Attachée à moi, pour faire un euphémisme, comme dirait Sarah.

Je m'en voulais un peu pour être en couple alors que je savais très bien que cette jeune fille était amoureuse de moi. Finalement, elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir un soir alors qu'elle pensait qu'on retenait Marianne, son amie qui nous avait en Littérature-Société, et qu'elle l'attendait (cette fameuse Marianne étant absente ce jour-là, elle ne savait pas).

Ce soir-là, Sarah et moi nous étions embrassées sans faire attention au fait qu'on avait laissé la porte ouverte. Il faut dire, nous étions en P5, un mardi soir après la fin des cours de 17h, dans le préfabriqué personne ne passe à ce moment-là, même pas les agents d'entretien. C'est lorsque nous avons pris une bouffée d'air frais que nous avons entendu des applaudissements de derrière nous, de la porte.

En me retournant, étant celle qui donnait le dos au mur où était la porte, je vis cette ancienne élève applaudir sans rien dire, un sourire triste sur le visage, ses yeux bleus brillants. Je voyais qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, mais je me suis rapprochée d'elle. Je l'ai regardée à mon tour, pendant que ses yeux plongeaient je dois dire assez douloureusement dans les miens. C'était comme si je sentais qu'elle voulait transmettre un message avec son regard.

« Félicitations » me dit-elle en se frottant les yeux, de l'eau sur les mains et sur le coin des yeux. Son petit sourire disparut lentement, se transformant en bouche entrouverte, les dents serrées. Elle se retenait vraiment d'éclater en sanglots, mais j'ignorais pourquoi elle applaudissait si elle avait envie de pleurer. J'entendais Sarah me dire de la laisser tranquille. Je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

Justine bougea les jambes rapidement, se préparant à partir en courant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement s'enfuir, je l'ai prise par le bras assez fermement pour ne pas qu'elle puisse m'échapper. Je ne me doutais pas que je lui avais fait mal physiquement avant de voir la trace rougie de ma main sur son bras nu.

« Justine, je vois bien que ce que tu viens de voir ne te plait guère, qu'est-ce que tu fous à applaudir ça ? » lui ai-je demandé de façon agressive, embarrassée mais aussi inquiète et perturbée par ce paradoxe sentimental.

« La contradiction de l'amour Madame… Je suis triste car j'ai le cœur brisé, mais je suis heureuse, car c'est bien connu, on est heureux quand on voit la personne aimée heureuse… N'est-ce pas ? » me répondit-elle, calmement.

Je n'ai jamais su lui répondre correctement. Cette année, quand j'ai découvert qu'elle m'aimait toujours autant, je n'ai su quoi répondre également. J'ai encore l'impression de lui devoir une parcelle d'affection, bien que je déteste faire cela pour des raisons purement personnelles, mais il faut que j'avoue qu'elle a fait beaucoup pour moi depuis le début de l'année…

Il n'y a pas eu que son courageux monologue devant sa classe en septembre. Elle a remarqué que je n'allais pas très bien moralement. Des fois, quand j'avais une mine triste, elle me faisait un petit sourire. Dans ces moments-là, dès que quelqu'un voulait me demander quelque chose de délicat ou complexe, elle disait qu'elle demanderait à sa place, car elle saurait avoir plus de tact… C'est une fine psychologue, c'est dommage que j'en sois devenue le modèle, parce que je suis bien loin d'être un exemple…

Justine veut faire prof d'Histoire-Géo, elle aussi. Contrairement à moi, qui ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, elle nourrit ce projet depuis le collège, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Florence m'a également posé, l'an dernier, beaucoup de questions à son sujet, car c'est une élève difficile à appréhender. Avec ses notes, je la pensais confiante en elle, mais j'ai découvert comme Florence qu'elle ne s'accordait pas beaucoup de crédit et doutait qu'une note était en-dessous de sa moyenne… La jeune fille a beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, j'imagine.

J'ai fini par me revoir un peu en elle. Quand j'avais son âge, je n'avais quasiment pas confiance en moi. Mes parents m'oppressaient pour être le vilain petit canard de la belle petite famille. Ma sœur enceinte à dix-neuf ans en pleine licence, ça passe, mais moi qui aie quatorze, c'était la débâcle sur moi à la maison. Enfin, quand j'osais avouer mes vraies notes, le week-end, en revenant de l'internat en train et en bus.

Justine m'a confié, après un cours le mercredi matin, que c'était grâce à moi qu'elle gardait espoir et envie de continuer son projet, de croire en elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me devait ce quelque chose : être efficace dans ma matière, pour « ne pas me décevoir ». Jamais je n'ai pu penser l'an dernier influencer à ce point une élève, dans le lycée où j'étais plus que minoritaire qui plus est.

C'est en la voyant elle, grand sourire et cris avec ses amis dans les couloirs devant les salles de cours, que je prends conscience du chemin que j'ai parcouru depuis le lycée. J'espère qu'elle réussira mieux que moi.

C'est pour des gens comme elle que je ne peux pas me permettre de faiblir et de me relâcher. Désolée, franchement désolée Sarah, mais ce n'est pas demain que je vais poser un congé maladie. J'ai des engagements à tenir autre que personnels.


	3. Sarah - Mystère, mystère

Ah… Quand je la vois partir de la salle des profs vingt à trente minutes avant moi histoire de gagner un peu de solitude, je me demande si elle n'a pas une autre raison de faire ça. Juliette a beau être ma petite amie, je n'en connais même pas la moitié des secrets. Cette femme a bien trop de secrets inavouables, à mon avis, pour que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle en connaisse ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux gênants.

Je ne connais quasiment rien de son passé. Je sais juste qu'elle refuse catégoriquement qu'on parle de sa famille. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai des beaux-frères, des belles-sœurs, si elle a des neveux ou des nièces, qui sont censés être mes beaux-parents.

« Sarah, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te parler de ma famille. Quoi, c'est vrai, on n'a pas besoin d'eux, nous vivons très bien… N'est-ce pas… ? » Murmure-t-elle parfois devant le miroir, cherchant sans cesse à m'expliquer son passé familial. C'est toujours en vain : elle abandonne à chaque essai.

La situation de notre couple semble bonne, si ce n'est très bonne, vue de l'extérieur. Les collègues ont tendance à nous féliciter à chaque anniversaire mensuel de notre mise en couple parce que nous sommes deux femmes profs au même lycée. Notre romance est idéalisée par les collègues, parce que franchement, pour ce que c'est, ce n'est pas l'Eldorado romantique qu'ils attribuent à notre couple.

A l'intérieur, c'est tensions et inquiétudes. Je suis inquiète pour elle en permanence. Depuis mon hospitalisation, de laquelle je suis sortie depuis, son zèle n'a fait qu'augmenter. Les frais non remboursés nous ont coûté cher, car elle comme moi nous ne sommes que certifiées, moi à 80% depuis que j'ai fait cette mauvaise chute, 150% pour elle pour espérer remédier à ma baisse de revenus.

Je sais que Juliette est une fille fantastique. Elle est gentille, bienveillante, compréhensive, sympathique, dynamique, intelligente, travailleuse… Trop travailleuse en fait. Je le vois bien, mais elle refuse de l'avouer : elle s'épuise sans jamais récupérer. Je pensais qu'elle récupérerait pendant les vacances de Toussaint, mais elle a préféré mettre en avant mon retour de l'hôpital, peaufiner ses cours, corriger ses copies, revoir ses papiers pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dise pas de conneries.

J'ai eu l'impression de passer au second plan tellement souvent à cause de ce zèle excessif… Dont je suis la principale cause. Si elle travaille autant, je sais que c'est pour moi, pour que nous puissions bien vivre pendant que je dois essayer de me ménager après que mes os aient atteint un état critique.

Elle m'a offert un pendentif charmant l'autre jour, pour se faire pardonner de ne pas m'avoir prévenue qu'elle était rentrée en retard à la maison parce qu'elle remplaça un collègue malade au centre de ressources. C'est une lune horizontale fait de je ne sais quelle gemme, mais je le trouve très ravissant. En tout cas, assez pour que je sois étonnée que Juliette me l'offre, elle qui est toujours assez sobre niveau bijoux (enfin, si elle avait des bagues sur les annulaires, c'est parce qu'elle voulait que les collègues la croient casée alors qu'elle était vierge).

Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, je découvre tous les jours quelque chose à propos d'elle. Quand elle finit tard les cours, je fouille dans son bureau. Peu longtemps, certes, car je dois rattraper les cours que j'ai fait manquer à mes élèves (mon remplaçant étant plus rapide et moins exhaustif que moi), et que si je passe mon temps à fouiller son côté de la pièce, elle remarquera que je cherche à savoir ce qu'elle refuse de me montrer, contrairement à ce qu'elle m'avait fait lui promettre quand on s'est mises en couple.

Mais cette pièce est une caverne d'Ali-Baba de ses petits secrets. En plus de ses livres en vrac d'Histoire dans sa bibliothèque, j'ai pu voir ses vieux cahiers de cours. Ils sont assez soignés, car elle remédiait aux ratures et bavures d'encre, mais certaines pages sont mouillées à quelques endroits… Mais seulement ses cahiers de Terminale. C'est étrange, il faudrait que je demande à Clémence, elle doit savoir, elle qui est sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elles sont au collège.

Le plus perturbant, ce sont ses bulletins de lycée. Au collège, elle était excellente élève, et ses profs avaient peu de choses à dire sur elle, à part qu'elle était assez solitaire et individualiste. Je la reconnaissais bien là, elle a toujours cette forte conscience individuelle. Mais au lycée, c'est d'autres observations que j'ai lues d'elle, de pire en pire au fil des années. En Terminale, ses profs la qualifiaient de « forcenée », demandaient à ses parents de faire attention à l'état de santé psychologique de leur fille, et d'autres messages comme cela. J'en suis encore mortifiée.

Raphaëlle passe parfois à la maison, les week-ends. Je lui parle assez souvent de Juliette pour qu'elle remarque que j'avais les pensées « rongées par l'inquiétude » si je me fie à ses sages paroles.

Raphaëlle, de son nom Ralousse, est quelqu'un de sage. Elle a le même âge que moi, c'est-à-dire vingt-huit ans, cette année. Pourtant, elle est aussi sage que mon oncle. Quand je lui parle de mes problèmes, elle les comprend plus vite que moi, sans que je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle fait cela. Cette femme est un mystère à elle toute seule. Enfin, pas autant que Juliette, pour sûr, mais mystérieuse tout de même.

Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, j'ai eu l'occasion de repenser au bon vieux temps où elle et moi nous sommes rencontrées. Elle sortait juste de la faculté, je devais encore passer ma certification externe. Apparemment, dans sa fac' à elle, ça allait plus vite. Elle venait me voir au moins une fois par semaine pour me tenir informée des derniers évènements du lycée, dont Juliette ne me parlait étrangement jamais… A croire qu'elle cherchait à oublier qu'elle était prof une fois sortie du boulot.

Raphaëlle m'a aidée la semaine dernière à fouiller le bureau de Juliette alors que celle-ci était partie une journée voir Clémence, quelque peu forcée par sa petite amie (c'est-à-dire moi). Pas seulement parce que j'avais prévu la fouille spéléologique de son antre avec Raphaëlle, mais aussi parce qu'elle méritait de se ménager un peu, surtout que j'étais revenue de l'hôpital depuis une bonne semaine.

Elle a trouvé un dossier caché sous ce que je pensais être une pile de paperasses sans intérêt pour mes objectifs comme des polycopiés de ses anciens établissements, Vauban par exemple. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire, faute de temps où je pouvais me poser dans mon bureau sans que Juliette ne soit aux alentours. Heureusement, on est samedi matin, et elle a dû se rendre au lycée pour surveiller le DS qu'elle a donné à ses Terminales, donc je n'ai aucune chance de me faire repérer. De toute façon, si j'y trouve quelque chose d'inadmissible, je lui dirai.

Ce dossier est aussi lourd qu'épais. Beaucoup de bouts de feuilles blanches dépassent de la pochette, et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, en connaissance de cause qu'elle me cache beaucoup de choses. Ah, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu veux tant que je ne sache pas, au point de tout cacher comme une fourbe fouine…?

J'ouvre à peine le dossier et je me retrouve déjà nez à nez avec un papier administratif du lycée Vauban, où elle était il y a deux ans. Bon, je m'en fous honnêtement, ça ne m'intéresse pas… Oh mais attends. Ce n'est pas un communiqué lambda ou une paperasse pour organiser une quelconque sortie. C'est un message nominatif à son adresse, écrit « Mme JONQUILLE Juliette ».

C'était un message de la part du proviseur du lycée. Elle m'avait déjà dit qu'il était du genre à développer ses introductions, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était au point que sur trois pages une entière n'est qu'un résumé de l'année scolaire 2013-2014 de la prof concernée. Mais la suite semble intéressante…

A-attends… Il… Il lui dit de faire attention à elle et qu'elle devrait prendre une semaine de congé ?! Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai vu un de mes collègues se faire recommander par le supérieur administratif, celui qui peut nous faire muter d'une année sur l'autre si c'est justifié auprès du rectorat ou s'il paye un pot-de-vin, mais c'est comme ça partout.

Clémence ne m'a pas raconté de belles choses sur cette année scolaire concernant Juliette. Au début, je pensais qu'elle exagérait, car c'est une personne assez excentrique, mais j'aurais dû la croire rien que parce que sa famille est une famille de médecin, elle étant la gynécologue de la famille (pas la mienne, mais celle de Juliette), elle s'y connait.

Ce proviseur détaille toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il pense qu'elle devrait se ménager un bon coup. Parmi ces raisons, sa fatigue apparente, la surdose de travail qu'elle s'infligeait d'après ses collègues et surtout sa santé qui se dégradait à vue d'œil. Pour prouver ce dernier point, il énumère une liste signalée non exhaustive de « symptômes », comme sa marche de travers, son regard froid et presque sans éclat, ses yeux injectés de sang, des sautes d'humeur apparues au cours du temps, et d'autres encore que j'ose à peine lire… Je comprends pourquoi Clémence s'inquiète autant pour sa meilleure amie maintenant.

Je ne connaissais pas encore Juliette quand elle était à Vauban. A vrai dire, on ne s'est rencontrées que l'an dernier parce que nous formions déjà le binôme de Littérature-Société que nous sommes aujourd'hui encore. Je ne l'aimais pas du tout au début de l'année scolaire dernière.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas, celle-là. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Raphaëlle me l'a toujours expliqué avec mon symbole et celui de Juliette, le Diamant et le Coquillage, même si leurs valeurs ne rentraient pas en conflit, le fait que le mien soit l'honnêteté et qu'elle passe son temps à mentir faisait que mon symbole refusait que je la considère bien et que je « baisse ma garde ». Les symboles, c'est compliqué, et je sais à peine ce que fait le mien.

Mon symbole, la principale chose qu'il fit, c'est qu'il me donna des poussées de fièvre atroces lorsque je me mentais sur mes sentiments pour Juliette. Comme quoi, c'est un paradoxe, n'aurait-il pas dû être satisfait de me voir repousser celle qui se cachait en permanence. C'est assez amusant comme quoi, elle cache sa perle sous sa coquille… Sans aucun sous-entendu sagace, bien entendu. Dans ce cas, je l'ai vue, cette perle-là.

Ah, tiens, ça me rappelle que notre vie de couple se limite pas mal au baiser avant d'aller dormir… Bien sûr, je ne lui demande pas de m'arroser de roses achetées chez le fleuriste et de faire des galipettes sous la couette tous les jours (je n'ai pas la libido pour ça de toute façon), mais tout de même… Le problème, c'est qu'elle et moi, on est des solitaires, des individualistes. Alors on est en couple, mais pas tant que ça.

Je n'en veux pas à Juliette. Je sais que c'est, d'être un bourreau de travail, puisque j'en suis moi-même une. Ce n'est pas l'amour qui m'aveugle, je le sais, je ne suis pas naïve, je n'en suis pas à mon premier coup d'essai (pourtant, j'étais vierge jusqu'à ce que je sois avec elle).

Seul le temps nous dira ce qui lui arrivera…


	4. Luc - 16 Novembre

J'ai pris contact avec Caroline Lotarre pour la première fois il y a des années, probablement vers 2010. Depuis, nous parlons régulièrement au téléphone. J'ai même jusqu'à aller la voir lorsqu'elle a eu ses enfants. A vrai dire, elle était persuadée que j'étais envoyé par sa sœur qui n'avait « pas le temps de venir », alors que nous découvrirons qu'elle avait été elle-même hospitalisée pour des raisons que j'ai préféré oublier.

Nous étions début novembre quand elle m'a appelée pour me parler de l'anniversaire de sa sœur cadette. Comme sa sœur aînée, Mathilde Coulomb, ne voulait rien faire et n'avoir aucun commerce avec la benjamine des trois, elle me demanda si je voulais bien organiser avec elle cet anniversaire. J'ai accepté, évidemment.

A mon tour, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien d'inclure Sarah Leeht à tout cela. Après tout, on fêtait l'anniversaire de sa petite amie, elle avait une place là-dedans. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle m'annonça qu'elle n'avait aucune idée que son anniversaire était en novembre. Je trouvais ça étrange, avant de me rappeler qu'elle n'avait jamais été très bavarde sur son âge ou son anniversaire. En fait, elle ne me l'a dit que parce que j'ai insisté sur ce point.

Ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle fasse cela pour moi, qui étais un simple inconnu à la base, mais sa petite amie, elle va un peu loin quand même… Je veux bien qu'elle n'assume pas son âge à cause de son passé, mais tout de même, c'est sa petite amie, elle ne va pas se foutre d'elle pour ça !

Comme Caroline la connaissait mieux que nous deux, puisqu'elle l'avait vue naître tout de même, ce serait elle qui saurait le mieux ce qui serait bon à faire. Il faut dire qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'elle aimait faire, je savais à peine ce qu'elle n'aimait pas manger parce qu'elle ne disait jamais rien au dîner, quand elle revenait manger et qu'elle ne restait pas à la bibliothèque de la fac bien sûr.

Sarah eut une idée assez saugrenue : baser cette fête sur les cours. Caroline et moi l'avons regardée, surpris et trouvant que c'était d'assez mauvais goût. Cependant, je compris pourquoi elle voulait faire ça : sa petite amie est un vrai puits de connaissance (pour son âge) et son job représente beaucoup pour elle, si ce n'est la majorité de sa vie. Elle se définit uniquement par son métier des fois.

S'ajouta au comité d'organisation une personne dont j'avais souvent entendu parler de sa bouche, idée de Sarah : Clémence Fucolle, la meilleure amie de Juliette, qui la connait depuis la Quatrième. Caroline approuva cette idée en nous expliquant que Clémence savait plus de choses à propos de sa meilleure amie que Caroline à propos de sa petite sœur.

Juliette m'a souvent parlé de Clémence auparavant, mais elle ne me laissait jamais aller avec elle lorsqu'elle allait la voir, même si c'était parfois loin de chez moi. Heureusement, elle est toujours revenue en bon état avec ce qu'elle était allée chercher, donc cette fille devait être réglo. Et, maintenant que je sais enfin qui elle est, oui, c'est bien une fille réglo.

Clémence a elle aussi ramené avec elle une personne qui connaissait Juliette : Corinne Rosace, leur amie de lycée avec qui les deux avaient gardé contact. Autant Clémence est un garçon manqué, autant Corinne en est tout l'inverse : c'est une fille des plus féminines. En tout cas, en apparence, parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi nunuche que je pensais. Tu m'étonnes que les deux filles soient ses amies, aucune des deux n'aurait supporté une pouf.

Après avoir prévu tout ce qui était thème global, date et lieu, il nous restait une chose à laquelle nous n'avions pas pensé : le repas en lui-même. Je vous l'avoue, je suis loin, mais très loin d'être bon cuisinier. Clémence ne sachant pas vraiment faire beaucoup tant elle est perfectionniste et Corinne étant davantage une décoratrice de gâteau qu'une cuisinière, il ne restait que Caroline et Sarah. Le problème est que c'est le mari de Caroline qui cuisine chez elle et que Sarah n'est pas vraiment très douée avec une spatule.

Finalement, c'est la sœur qui trouva la solution : la mère Jonquille, Daphné. Je savais que celle-ci s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sa fille benjamine « grandir trop vite », et Caroline savait qu'elle serait prête à beaucoup si ça pouvait enlever sa fille à son travail, au moins quelques heures, ce qui est déjà un exploit en soi. J'ai réussi moi-même par le passé, mais elle était encore jeune et assez influençable, mais beaucoup moins que la moyenne à cet âge-là.

Mme Jonquille mère semblait connaître tout le monde sauf Sarah et moi. Ça ne m'étonnait évidemment pas qu'elle connaisse Clémence et Corinne qui sont quand même les meilleures amies de Juliette depuis qu'elle est au collège. Caroline, je pense que je n'ai même pas à le préciser.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda avec des yeux tendres avant de me dire merci. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle me remerciait, puisque c'était la première fois que l'on se rencontrait. Voyant ma confusion, elle rajouta « merci d'avoir pris soin de Juliette durant toutes ces années sans qu'elle n'ait eu à payer quoique ce soit ».

Je ne sais pas si Juliette lui avait parlé de moi lorsqu'elle a pu la revoir. Visiblement, oui, mais comment sa mère a su que c'était moi ? Peut-être parce que j'étais le seul homme dans la pièce, mais j'ai senti quelque chose dans son regard… Non, elle savait que c'était moi parce qu'elle avait réussi à déceler les sentiments que j'ai pour sa fille. Ca explique sa phrase suivante :

« Tu aurais été un meilleur père pour elle que le sien… »

J'ai compris qu'elle le déduisait par les sentiments quand elle est allée vers Sarah qui venait de découvrir qui était sa belle-mère (décidément, Juliette, tu as décidé de laisser ta petite amie tout découvrir par elle-même ?). Daphné s'est approché d'elle et lui a donné un regard différent de celui qu'elle portait à la sœur, aux meilleures amies et à la figure paternelle de remplacement. Caroline murmura d'ailleurs : « elle regarde Paul et Charles comme ça, elle comprend si vite ».

« Tu sais, dit alors la belle-mère, j'ignore ton prénom mais je sais que tu es la personne que Juliette aime. Elle a une façon étrange de montrer ses sentiments et d'en affirmer la force, tu dois le savoir. Elle te consacre une grande partie de son cœur, fais-y attention, car je la sais fragile à ce niveau-là… Enfin, elle doit être heureuse avec toi, je sens que votre lien est assez fort. »

Je voyais bien que Sarah était stupéfaite. Elle ne connaissait même pas cette femme de prénom et voici qu'elle savait qu'elle était la petite amie de sa fille benjamine sans même l'avoir vue une seule fois auparavant ! Tout ce qu'elle fut capable de répondre, c'est son patronyme. Caroline ne semblait guère étonnée, elle riait même doucement à l'expression faciale de sa belle-sœur.

Il s'avère que Daphné a un talent certain pour la cuisine. Et quand je dis talent, c'est que je pense que je vais encore une fois faire un bon gros doigt d'honneur à mes envies de me limiter lorsque je mange. Clémence a cependant insisté pour que ça soit équilibré. Fille de médecin, esprit de médecin. Corinne a insisté aussi pour ne pas trop devoir évacuer l'excès. Bien des filles tiens. Quand j'y pense, Juliette n'est pas du tout comme ça.

Ce fut une très belle fête d'anniversaire pour être honnête. On a au début pensé que ma blague sur le mur de Berlin serait de mauvais goût, mais ça a bien fait rire Juliette qui doit bien savoir depuis le temps qu'elle est née pile le même jour que la chute du mur. Clémence se permit aussi quelques blagues osées à table, notamment sur l'homosexualité.

L'âge de Juliette n'a même pas été mentionné de la soirée. Je me doutais bien que c'est parce que tout le monde à table savait qu'elle ne l'assume toujours pas. Enfin, sauf Sarah, puisque celle-ci ne se doute tristement de rien. Corinne faisait bien quelques piques à ce sujet, mais son amie faisait exprès de changer de sujet pour ne pas devoir répondre à cela.

Il faut dire, Caroline ne m'a pas dit que du bien à propos de la jeunesse de sa sœur cadette. Entre le fait qu'elle était en avance, qu'elle avait un père qui ne voulait pas d'elle et les violences qu'elle a subit mentalement et physiquement, elle n'a pas pu correctement assimiler certains concepts.

Juliette est une fille très intelligente, qui connait beaucoup de choses. Le problème chez elle, c'est que la plupart de ces choses, elle ne les connait que sur papier. Elle sait comment définir une maladie, mais si quelqu'un l'avait, elle serait incapable de déduire que c'est telle maladie au premier regard si elle n'y fut pas introduite.

Ce défaut d'association fait donc que finalement c'est quelqu'un avec qui il est impossible de parler de certains sujets juste parce qu'elle ne sait pas associer quelque chose qu'elle connait à une situation pratique. Il y a quelques années, quand elle s'est cassé le poignet gauche, elle aurait été capable de vous décrire les os du bras humain et les différents types de fracture, par contre, elle a été incapable d'en déduire qu'elle avait elle-même l'articulation endommagée de telle façon.

A table, j'ai commencé à saigner du nez alors que je parlais. Faute de trouver une serviette propre à table, je me suis levé aller chercher des mouchoirs. Pour cela, j'ai dû passer devant elle alors qu'elle me dévisageait. Corinne et Clémence se regardèrent alors, une expression faciale exprimant une certaine peur sur leur visage.

Les yeux marron foncé de mon ancienne « protégée » se sont écarquillés. Une main se posa devant eux, masquant leur champ de vision, pendant que je m'éloignais de la scène. Sarah, qui se trouvait juste à côté, remarqua que sa petite amie avait des sueurs froides et qu'elle était bien plus pâle qu'à ses habitudes.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, ma collègue de Français se tourna vers les meilleures amies, qui elles savaient bien pourquoi une telle réaction. Clémence expliqua alors que Juliette était hématophobe, ce qui par étymologie veut directement dire qu'elle a peur du sang. C'est ce que Sarah déduisit probablement, vu la tronche qu'elle a alors tirée.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a probablement pas dû faire l'expérience de voir son amante faire une crise de phobie parce qu'elle a vu trois gouttes de sang couler d'un nez. Heureusement, Juliette ne s'est pas évanouie comme elle en a l'habitude. J'imagine qu'elle est née comme ça, pauvre fille. Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, surtout qu'elle n'est pas très manuelle, elle doit se couper facilement.

« Sa… Sarah, bredouilla-t-elle, j'suis désolée pour ça… C'est que…

-Tcch, l'interrompit sa destinataire, t'as le droit d'avoir tes phobies tu sais, on a tous des peurs comme ça. Si tu veux te sentir mieux, dis-toi que j'suis arachnophobe, une peur encore moins justifiée qu'la tienne. »

Juliette sourit timidement, rougissant légèrement. Bon, je regardais de la cuisine avec mon mouchoir sur le nez, mais je dois vous avouer que ces deux-là ont réussi à m'émouvoir alors que je ne suis vraiment pas un romantique, je suis même plutôt l'inverse. Ca me semblait au départ étrange qu'elle déteste son père, mais s'il l'a vraiment reniée juste pour être lesbienne, alors ce type a clairement un problème dans sa tête et dans sa morale.

Je voyais Corinne prendre discrètement des photos depuis le début de la soirée. J'imagine que c'était pour en faire un album souvenir. Je pense également qu'elle a dû photographier mon magnifique saignement de nez surprise et quand Caroline a renversé son verre de vin sans faire exprès sur la table, faisant sursauter sa sœur.

« Dis, m'interpella Clémence, Luc, tu t'ramènes ? Ça fait trois plombes qu't'es dans c'te cuisine !

-Ah, ai-je bredouillé, ouais ! Laisse-moi prendre un truc d'abord… »

J'avais planqué sous la table une boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau. Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas atteint un palier à chiffre rond, mais puisque je ne lui avais rien offert de particulier pour ses vingt-cinq ans, j'avais décidé de me rattraper cette année-là.

Quand je suis revenu, j'ai donné la boîte à sa destinataire. Cette dernière, surprise, m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux surpris et a ouvert ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Ce qu'elle y trouva, c'était ses vieux journaux intimes qu'elle avait oublié chez moi en partant une dernière fois. Je vis ses yeux devenir brillants en les regardant.

Ces journaux, je les ai gardés bien des années sans les lire. Enfin, pas tout à fait, puisque je les ai feuilletés chacun pour savoir ce que c'était. Je m'en rappelle encore bien, je rangeais le lendemain de son départ quand je les ai trouvés dans la chambre que j'avais aménagée pour elle, cachés sous son lit. Ce qui me perturbe, c'est la toute dernière entrée du dernier journal…

« Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, je passe mon dernier oral pour le CAPES. Si j'ai une écriture tremblante, c'est normal, je stresse comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je me sens mourir pourtant… J'imagine que je me suis encore surmenée, haha. Enfin, ça sera fini après, le surmenage… « Prof, c'est un métier de feignasse », c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu durant mon stage.

Enfin bref. J'ai la vue un peu floue et la tête qui me fait mal, mais peu importe, quand je me concentrerai ça disparaîtra. Comme ça l'a toujours été. Comme ça le sera toujours. Mais… Cette fois j'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal. D'habitude, ça se limite à la tête mais… J'ai le corps tout endolori et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Je me sens mourir petit à petit. Je prends conscience que je risque de ne pas survivre à ce concours que je prépare depuis cinq ans.

Peut-être que je suis bel et bien trop jeune pour ce genre de conneries…

-J. Jonquille »

La dernière page du journal avait été arrachée, probablement pour servir de brouillon, mais la dernière de couverture était sinistre. Dessus se trouvait un mot écrit à mon égard…

« Luc,

Si jamais tu trouves mes journaux, ne les lis pas STP. Me connaissant, je les aurai probablement oubliés. Si l'on se revoit un jour, je pense bien que oui, ne me les rends que quand tu estimeras que je sois assez mature pour les relire. Je serai toujours tentée de les relire, mais ce que j'y ai écrit est… Délicat.

J'ai toujours voulu te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sans toi, je serais probablement morte de faim, de soif, de froid et de désespoir dans les rues de Lille il y a déjà cinq ans. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu que je te verse quoique ce soit. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment te remercier, surtout qu'en ce moment je suis occupée avec mon concours, mais… Sache que je te dois tellement que je n'arriverai jamais à intégralement nous rendre quittes.

J'espère qu'on se reverra dans de meilleures conditions…

Juliette. »

« Hey, me sortit de mes pensées Sarah, ça va ? T'as l'air dans les vapes… »

Je secouai la tête et suis retourné m'asseoir en faisant semblant de n'avoir pensé à rien. Sa petite amie était émue de revoir ces écrits qui avaient disparu de sa vie pendant tant d'années. Quand elle remarqua mon état, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle sourit.

« Luc, me dit-elle joyeuse, j'avais complètement oublié leur existence… Merci ! »

Je me demande toujours pourquoi elle semblait si heureuse de les retrouver. Je veux dire, elle déteste son passé et que l'on lui rappelle… Le pire, c'est que Sarah, qui elle cherche à le reconstituer, a devant elle le moyen absolu de parvenir à son but : ces journaux vont du collège à la fin des études de Juliette, autant dire qu'elle a toute la vie de sa petite amie ou presque devant les yeux.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à savoir où elle les a cachés depuis, mais je suppose qu'elle les a dispersés un peu partout, puisqu'elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle faisait ça chez elle quand elle vivait encore chez ses parents.

Je me demande néanmoins si les recherches de Sarah ne vont pas la conduire à découvrir des choses que je ne sais même pas moi-même, en prenant en compte que je connais déjà des choses atroces…


	5. Justine - Happy Birthday

J'ai eu dix-sept ans hier. Mes amis se foutent de moi en me rappelant qu'eux en auront dix-huit ans dans quelques mois. Certains de ma classe doivent encore réussir à penser que j'ai un an d'avance avec ces conneries. Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas, je n'aurais pas connu des personnes fabuleuses comme mes amis ou même certains de mes anciens profs…

Mes amis m'ont fait une sacrée surprise. Une telle surprise que Clémence m'a dit qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vue tirer une telle tête. Quoi, c'est vrai, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! D'habitude, mon anniversaire passe très discrètement et les gens ont un peu tendance à l'oublier s'ils ne vont pas sur Facebook.

Je pense qu'on en reparlera encore des mois et des années rien que pour la vidéo tournée en caméra cachée par Alexandre.

Cette année, mon anniversaire tombait un mercredi. Et, comme tous les mercredis, j'avais deux heures d'Histoire-Géo. Donc, comme tous les mercredis, j'attendais le cours de dix heures pour aller en 204 suivre le meilleur cours de la semaine avec ma prof préférée. Mais si, vous savez, Mme Jonquille.

Comme les deux années précédentes, elle était là le jour de mon anniversaire. Je m'attendais à une fois de plus où je n'oserai pas lui en parler (l'année dernière, je ne suis même passée lui parler, mais j'y ai été le jeudi dans la même semaine…). J'étais certaine qu'elle s'en foutait autant que sa première chaussette. En même temps, je ne suis qu'une élève.

Le cours s'est déroulé de façon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : cours magistral de deux heures, avec des détails et des termes techniques, style habituel de la prof. En somme, tout allait pour le mieux durant le meilleur des cours. Evidemment, j'y prenais mon pied au point de ne pas sortir à la pause de onze heures parce que, même si poignet pleurait, j'avais un sourire sur les lèvres.

Clémence et Alexandre se sont éclipsés avec la prof durant la pause. J'étais sur mon portable, donc je n'ai rien entendu de ce qu'ils ont dit ou fait très attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi.

La sonnerie des cours de onze heures sonna et la prof rappela la classe pour reprendre son discours. Tout le monde rentra en pestant légèrement. Quant à Alexandre et Clémence, ils se souriaient avec un regard malicieux. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi, mais je pensais qu'un des deux avait fait une bonne blague et qu'ils en riaient encore. Je me suis dit qu'ils me l'expliqueraient peut-être à la fin du cours, donc j'ai préféré me concentrer sur les informations lâchées par la prof que leur petit blague apparemment très drôle (et peut-être salace).

J'ai fini par complètement oublier le regard malicieux de mes camarades car les deux allèrent sur leur cahier copier le cours. Et que j'avais autre chose à penser qu'une petite connerie entre copains.

A la fin de l'heure, Clémence et Alexandre m'ont demandé de rester plus longtemps. En tant que bonne amie curieuse, je suis restée pendant que la classe partait. De toute façon, vu que j'ai pour habitude de traîner à la fin des cours pour parler avec la prof, je serais restée. J'étais cependant dubitative, puisqu'il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune raison pour laquelle ils insisteraient pour que je reste après un cours d'Histoire-Géo.

Ils m'ont alors amenée devant le bureau, à ma place. C'est alors que je me suis dit que quelque chose clochait vraiment avec leur comportement : pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais plus.

C'est alors que Mme Jonquille me tendit une feuille. Cette feuille, c'était un dessin, assez laid je l'admets, qu'avaient fait mes deux camarades et notre prof. En tant que dessinatrice amatrice, ça me donnerait envie de grincer des dents en temps normal, mais en tant que cadeau d'anniversaire… C'est le premier que j'ai eu depuis longtemps qui ait uniquement une valeur symbolique, mais cette valeur est immense. Je l'ai encore accroché dans ma chambre.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire tant ils m'avaient stupéfaite. C'est incroyable que mes deux amis soient allés parler à ma prof préférée et idole pour mon anniversaire et ont coopéré pour m'offrir un truc. Me donner tout l'argent du monde ne m'aurait sûrement pas rendue aussi extatique.

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que la prof en ait quelque chose à carrer de mon anniversaire. Je veux dire, je ne suis qu'une élève, je pense qu'elle le dirait très bien d'elle-même. Elle n'a pas personnellement fêté l'anniversaire des gens de ma classe qui le fêtaient avant le mien.

Clémence m'a expliquée après que c'est parce que j'ai une place particulière dans l'estime de Mme Jonquille, mais que cette dernière m'expliquerait à la fin de l'année scolaire. Tu m'étonnes, me dire un truc pareil en novembre, ça me tirebouchonne la tête, même sans les détails.

Récemment, j'ai découvert les joies de la philo. Quand je dis « joies », ça va de « eh ça c'est intéressant » à « qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier mon dieu ». Donc un cours sur deux je gribouille sur une feuille sans que M. Barok, toujours dans la lune, ne remarque que je ne suis pas vraiment son discours comme je le devrais. Je crois qu'on ne me changera jamais, moi la fille qui cherche à dessiner dans chaque cours sauf Histoire-Géo. Même en SES j'y arrive, c'est dire. Ça me ferait presque regretter les cours de Français de M. Leeht.

Ah, d'ailleurs, Mme Leeht est revenue à Ribot récemment. Je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais je l'ai déjà eue comme prof au centre de ressources, elle m'a l'air sympa. En plus, le meilleur ami de Clémence, Gab', l'avait en Seconde et elle semblait vachement cool. Bon, je ne risque pas de l'avoir puisque je suis en Terminale, mais bon. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas prof de Latin, j'aurais eu une excuse pour aller lui parler. J'aime bien la mettre en couple avec Mme Jonquille, ça m'amuse.

Cette dernière nous parlait parfois aux pauses et en descendant du remplaçant de Mme Leeht, qu'elle définissait comme « un immonde connard que le fric garde loin de soucis d'éthique ». Etant donné qu'on en savait tous la politesse et le caractère un peu cachotier de ses paroles, on comprit tous tout de suite que ce type devait être une totale ordure. On le savait au fait que Valère, un ami en Seconde, m'a dit qu'il n'avait qu'une prof parce que le remplaçant de l'autre refusait d'assurer les cours de Littérature-Société.

Il m'avait expliqué que ce gars avait refusé de les prendre en charge car il refusait de coopérer avec une femme à pied d'égalité. Ce qu'il formulait par ça provenait probablement de Mme Jonquille elle-même qui, je m'en doute bien, est une féministe confirmée pour l'égalité des sexes. Elle n'a pas dû supporter qu'un gars la considère comme inférieure et veuille la subordonner. Mais, quand les camarades de Valère lui ont demandé pourquoi leur prof n'était pas là…

Sa collègue a refusé de répondre et a changé de sujet.

Lundi, quelqu'un a maladroitement parlé de Mme Leeht sans savoir qui elle était en Histoire-Géo quand on parlait du centre de ressources du lycée. Comme il ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, son discours a vite dégénéré. C'est alors que, en regardant la prof, j'ai vu une expression entre la colère et une envie de compréhension dans ses yeux sombres. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ce regard traduisait, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas eu envie qu'on me l'adresse.

M. Leeht m'a expliqué pourquoi Mme Leeht n'avait pas été là pendant deux mois suite à ma demande, car je cherchais à savoir pour Valère qui n'oserait pas poser la question à Mme Ralousse. Il m'a répondu qu'elle avait eu des complications des os après une mauvaise chute. Il ne voulait pas vraiment détailler, mais il m'a déballé toute l'histoire, comme toujours avec lui. Et c'est alors que j'ai appris une chose dont je me fouterais pas mal si ça n'expliquait pas une chose : Mme Leeht a une petite amie et non un « copain » comme Clémence me l'avait affirmé en fin de Première.

J'en parlai avec Clémence et Alexandre à table hier. Cette première ne croyait pas au scoop, mais elle sait bien que c'est de l'information qualité Beber le Nounours, alors elle ne peut pas contester. Quant à lui, il nous fit remarquer que le prof de Latin semblait en connaître un rayon sur une prof arrivée seulement l'année avant. Qui plus est, les autres profs comme Mme Merouli ou M. Walrok ne savaient rien du tout, car Valère et ses camarades leur demandèrent après le refus de leur prof de Littérature-Société.

Cependant, nous avions oublié une piste : M. et Mme Leeht, bien que leurs noms de famille aient la même écriture, ne se prononcent pas de la même manière. On a donc pensé longtemps qu'ils ne venaient pas de la même famille, jusqu'à ce que je repense à une discussion plus tôt dans la semaine dans laquelle M. Leeht mentionnait « sa nièce » avec une histoire similaire à celle qu'il m'avait racontée. Tellement similaire que sa nièce s'appelle elle aussi Sarah…

On en a donc conclu que Mme Leeht était la nièce de M. Leeht. Tout ça pour ça, me direz-vous. Hélas, il y avait un autre détail : pourquoi Mme Jonquille avait-elle refusé de révéler cela à ses élèves de Littérature-Société ? Cette question nous turlupina longtemps, Clémence, Alexandre et moi. Surtout moi, en fait, mais Valère partageait mon interrogation et mon envie d'en savoir plus sur toute cette affaire.

Clémence a émis l'hypothèse que Mme Leeht ne voulait pas que l'on sache ce qui lui était arrivé et en avait défendu son oncle et sa collègue, ce qui expliquait que Mme Jonquille refuse de le dire et que M. Leeht essayait de se limiter dans son récit (sans succès). L'hypothèse correspondait aux deux personnages, respectivement connus pour ne rien dire en-dehors de ce qu'elle juge adressable à ses élèves et disserter en-dehors d'un sujet lorsqu'il parle de quelque chose.

Quand j'ai fait remarquer à Mme Jonquille que sa collègue de Littérature-Société était revenue, elle m'a dit qu'elle le savait et que ça l'arrangeait bien. Jusque-là, c'est compréhensible, vu que son remplaçant était un connard. Cependant, elle signala également que ça la fatiguerait moins. J'y ai compris que « ça la fatiguera moins car elle n'aura pas à faire le travail de deux profs pour la Littérature-Société », mais je me suis dit que Mme Leeht avait eu le temps de les préparer pendant qu'elle était en congé ou, si elle avait le bras cassé, au moins aidé sa collègue à la mettre sur la route, si l'on considère que M. Leeht est l'oncle de Mme et qu'il a accepté de servir de relais ou de scribe pour des mails.

Et c'est là que j'ai repensé au détail comme quoi elle avait une petite amie. Mais ça me semblait improbable. Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de cette effroyable scène de l'an dernier. J'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu l'ignorer jusque-là, mais je pense qu'inconsciemment mon cerveau refusait de revoir ces images qui m'ont hantée depuis.

Ça semble évident maintenant. Je pensais que c'était un mauvais rêve tellement ça me semblait irréaliste, et je n'en avais parlé qu'à Thomas qui ne l'a jamais mentionné par la suite. Mais j'avais vu ces deux-là s'embrasser l'an dernier. Elles auraient pu rompre, elles auraient juste pu faire un pari pour déconner avec les collègues en salle des profs.

Mais non, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Ca expliquerait les 150%. Ca expliquerait la petite amie de Mme Leeht. Ca expliquerait pourquoi Mme Jonquille connaissait aussi ce qui c'était passé. Ca expliquerait son regard avec Gaétan qui avait mal parlé de la prof du centre de ressources. C'est évident : Mme Leeht et Mme Jonquille sont un couple.


	6. Sarah - Lune capricieuse

Je ne vais pas bien en ce moment. J'ai des nausées régulièrement qui font que je vomis parfois sans que je n'en sache la cause. Et ça dure depuis un bout de temps déjà. J'espère que ça ne me pourrira pas les vacances de Noël, il ne manquerait plus que ma chérie s'inquiète pour moi davantage encore qu'à ses habitudes.

Certains collègues m'ont fait remarquer que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. J'aurais encore pu le supporter si je savais d'où ça venait, mais non, je ne vois pas d'où ça vient… Je n'ai pas la gastro, c'est sûr, mais alors d'où ça vient alors ? Je dois aller chez le médecin, on verra bien…

Pauline m'en a parlé l'autre jour, remarquant que j'étais encore plus nauséeuse qu'à mes habitudes. Elle me donna quelques cachets d'iode avec un gobelet de café. Je lui ai demandé comment ça se faisait qu'elle en avait dans son sac, intriguée, puisque ce n'est pas le genre de médicaments qu'on transporte dans son sac. Elle me répondit que c'est parce qu'elle avait des nausées également à cause de sa grossesse. Elle rit doucement en voyant ma stupéfaction à la nouvelle et me dit que ses nausées touchaient à leur fin parce qu'elle était au final de son premier trimestre.

Ça me rappelle que je voulais acheter du Motilium, mais j'ai fini par acheter moi aussi des cachets d'iode. Ces derniers n'ont pas de goût, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce liquide infect à boire. De toute façon, je l'aurais vomi avant qu'il ne prenne réellement effet, contrairement à ces cachets.

Tonton s'inquiète pour moi à cause de mes nausées sans origine claire. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de père puisque je fus toujours en conflit avec mes parents. Tonton Bernard a été une vraie identité paternelle à la place de mon géniteur. Cependant, je ne le voyais que peu, car j'ai vécu toute mon enfance à Bruxelles où je suis née.

Quand mes parents ont divorcé et que je suis partie vivre avec mon père, nous avons déménagé à Calais, où mes grands-parents paternels avaient une résidence secondaire qu'ils avaient donnée à leur fils aîné. J'ai vécu mon adolescence dans cette ville côtière, près du port et des plages.

Quand j'étais en Terminale, assez peu de temps avant le Bac, j'ai eu l'appendicite et mon père a dû m'hospitaliser. Contrairement à ce que je pensais avant d'y être transférée, ça a été la meilleure période de mon adolescence, puisque je n'ai eu aucune complication avec mon appendicite.

J'étais enfin loin de ma famille aux valeurs différentes des miennes car aucun de mes deux parents ne venaient me voir souvent. J'étais amie avec les gamins de la section pour mineurs parce que j'étais encore considérée comme non adulte puisqu'étant lycéenne.

Et puis j'ai rencontré cette fille. C'était une Terminale qui était dans le même lycée que moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains dont je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler le visage. Je me rappelais sa voix et son corps fatigué, mais aucun moyen de remettre un doigt sur son nom. Je savais juste qu'elle était plus jeune que moi, bien plus jeune que moi…

J'étais amoureuse de cette fille. Je la trouvais adorable et très belle, même si elle essuyait un surmenage d'un mois alors qu'elle n'était pas encore adulte. Je l'ai revue, cette fille, il y a peu de temps. Elle a changé physiquement, mais elle est toujours aussi belle. Sa personnalité a grandi depuis, mais elle est toujours aussi travailleuse et bien attentionnée. Cette fille, je sais enfin comment elle s'appelle.

Cette fille s'appelle Juliette Jonquille.

Récemment, cette dernière s'est montrée plus amoureuse de moi que jamais… Je n'ai aucune idée de si c'est lié à mes nausées mystérieuses, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Evidemment, elle rattrape le temps passés en câlins et en baisers derrière pour le travail. Elle bosse toujours autant, mais maintenant, elle veut me faire comprendre qu'elle m'aime et refuse de me perdre pour une raison ou l'autre.

Avec mes ex, ça ne m'aurait franchement pas perturbée. Par contre, Juliette, c'est une autre histoire. Cette fille est une individualiste qui n'est que très peu sociale en-dehors de ses devoirs de prof. Ça m'inquiète même de la voir m'accorder autant d'importance, surtout que ça la fatigue encore plus d'assurer les rôles de petite amie folle amoureuse et de prof bourreau de travail.

Curieuse, j'ai donc demandé à Caroline de venir à la maison pour qu'on en parle. Je lui ai confié mes inquiétudes concernant les avances soudaines de ma petite amie qui n'a jamais eu pour habitude de me montrer une affection aussi forte et intense. J'ai vu ma belle-sœur baisser les yeux vers la tasse de thé que je lui avais versé. Elle me dit, d'une voix peu rassurante :

« Juliette n'a jamais été comme ça. »

Pour inconsciemment me rassurer, je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été beaucoup dans l'esprit familial. J'ai donc également posé la question à Clémence, tout cela pour obtenir le même constat : Juliette n'est pas une fille affective, physiquement comme verbalement. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait volé ma petite amie pour la remplacer par sa sœur jumelle cachée ou par une contrefaçon défectueuse.

Je me suis ensuite dit qu'elle avait fait une connerie et qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner. Le truc, c'était pour quel genre de conneries elle cherchait à se faire pardonner. Pour le savoir, j'ai fait une chose très simple et très efficace : je lui ai demandé en face un soir après le travail.

« Dis, je trouve ça bizarre que tu sois aussi affective soudainement, quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui ai-je demandé avec une voix calme.

Cette question était exactement celle que je me posais depuis une bonne semaine. Je n'avais aucune idée de la connerie qu'elle avait pu faire. Je pensais à l'adultère mais sa personnalité me rappelait qu'elle était presque dénuée de libido. Je pensais à avoir cassé un de mes bijoux favoris ou avoir perdu une de mes boucles d'oreilles mais elle ne s'approche jamais de la boîte satinée.

« Euh… C'est que… Des fois j't'entends me reprocher de passer mon temps dans mes paperasses alors… Alors j'essaie de t'faire comprendre que j't'aime… » Bredouilla-t-elle rougissant, les yeux tournés vers sa droite, comme si elle avait honte de dire ses sentiments.

Je vous avoue que j'ai ri à sa réponse. J'ai déjà été en couple, mes ex n'en avaient rien à foutre de ce que je pensais de ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais, une fois que je suis avec une fille aussi asociale, elle essaie de s'excuser pour sa personnalité ! Décidément, je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir voulu me faire « convertir » à l'hétérosexualité, je ne serais jamais sortie avec cette pépite de compassion.

« Roh, Juliette, je sais bien que tu n'es pas le genre à faire des papouilles, ce n'est pas naturel pour toi ! J'préfère quand t'es comme tu es, t'es pas faite pour être romantique ! D'ailleurs tu roules les pires pelles que j'ai eues mais j't'en veux pas pour ça » lui ai-je expliqué en toute franchise.

Elle écarquilla d'abord les yeux, surprise, avant de doucement rire, probablement en se moquant d'elle-même. Amusée et presque touchée, je lui ai fait un baiser sur le nez et une petite tape sur la tête avant de retourner travailler l'âme en paix sur mes cours de Français.

Le fait est que mon estomac s'est alors retourné, mes nausées revenant une fois encore me déranger. Cependant, je la voyais remonter en haut. Vu qu'elle allait trouver suspicieux de ne pas me voir dans le bureau alors que j'avais dit d'aller travailler, je suis juste allée aux toilettes en masquant du mieux que je puisse mon envie de vomir, histoire qu'elle croie que je ferais juste mes besoins d'être humain.

Visiblement, soit elle y a vraiment cru, soit elle était trop accaparée par la pensée de travailler sur ses feuilles. Voire les deux. Dans tous les cas, elle n'a pas remarqué que j'étais encore nauséeuse sans en connaître le pourquoi.

Douteuse, Raphaëlle a voulu, lors du pot de fin d'année, que je ne boive pas une coupe de champagne. J'ai voulu lui dire que de toute façon c'était Juliette qui conduisait puisque pour une fois on commençait à la même heure, mais elle m'a interrompue avant que je ne puisse lui dire en entier : elle m'a collé un doigt sur la bouche et m'indiqua ensuite le pendentif en forme de lune que j'ai toujours autour du cou.

« Sarah, tu dis avoir des nausées sans être malade pour autant depuis un bon mois. Ton collier est en quartz rose et à la forme du symbole du Croissant, le symbole de la fertilité relié à la divinité Tsuki. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer que tu intoxiques un embryon avec de l'alcool. »

Comprenant qu'elle pensait que j'étais enceinte (ce qui est biologiquement complètement impossible), j'ai paniqué. C'est vrai que le Croissant a cette valeur, mais le conte de Tsuki, la déesse de la Lune et de la Fertilité, n'est pas vrai en aucun cas. C'est des légendes, ce collier est probablement un vrai qui a été confondu avec une version pour touriste que ma petite amie m'a acheté par accident. Ça lui donne une valeur plus grande, mais c'est tout.

Raphaëlle a bien vu que j'avais du mal à y croire, sceptique comme je suis. Elle m'a fait une tape sur l'épaule et m'a conseillé d'aller voir le médecin pour mes nausées quand même, parce qu'on ne savait jamais. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, je connaitrais au moins la raison de mes nausées. Vu que ça serait déjà bien en soi, j'ai suivi son conseil. De toute façon, Juliette m'y aurait emmenée que je le veuille ou non un moment ou un autre.

Les gens dans la salle d'attente sont assez variés. Il y a une grand-mère qui se tient sur une canne qui doit probablement être là pour un contrôle de santé. A ma gauche, une femme demande à son fils turbulent de se calmer car il fait du bruit. Fils qui a essayé de me séduire pour une raison ou une autre, peut-être que les enfants sont naturellement attirés par les personnes travaillant dans l'éducation ? Je n'en sais rien et, à vrai dire, je m'en fous pas mal, ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment c'est mon estomac.

Juliette voulait m'accompagner. Etant donné que je déteste aller chez le médecin, d'autant plus si je suis seule pour cela, je me serais vue accepter sa proposition, mais je me doute bien qu'elle aurait soit corrigé ses copies dans un coin de la pièce en attendant que je sois appelée, soit elle aurait cherché à me rassurer et aurait rattrapé le temps perdu pour ses papiers après. Et ça, je n'en veux pas.

Je sens quelqu'un taper légèrement sur mon épaule droite. Je me retourne pour voir qui me demande. Il se trouve que mon voisin de siège est un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur noisette, dont l'odeur s'apparente à celle du chocolat. Cet homme, je le connais : c'est Julian Feilein, un collègue d'EPS.

Visiblement, je dirai à son odeur qu'il n'a pas mis son déodorant habituel. Etonnée de le voir dans cette salle d'attente, je lui dis d'abord bonjour. Il a cependant l'air peu surpris de me voir ici, peut-être que c'est passé puisqu'il m'a remarquée avant que moi je ne le fasse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas à Rimbaud aujourd'hui, t'es malade ? » Je lui demande, curieuse.

Mon collègue me sourit avant d'étouffer un petit rire amusé. Il me fait comprendre qu'il ne travaille pas le jeudi. On est en décembre et je n'ai vraiment toujours pas remarqué. A vrai dire, je ne travaille pas le lundi après-midi et Juliette travaille systématiquement tous les jours de la semaine, donc j'ai fini par assimiler que tout le monde travaillait tous les jours…

« Pauline m'a forcé à aller chez le médecin parce qu'elle veut s'assurer que j'ai bien une allergie au soja ! Je lui ai dit que ça suffirait de ne pas manger de soja, mais non, elle insiste pour que j'aille voir un médecin ! » M'explique-t-il avec quelques éclats de rire dans la voix.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'ta femme ! Moi, c'est pour des nausées sans origine définie, c'est Raphaëlle qui a insisté pour que j'y aille… » Je réponds, puisque je voyais bien qu'il était curieux.

On l'appelle alors dans la salle d'examen, il me fait signe et s'en va. Retour à la solitude dans cette salle d'attente peu bondée. Les magazines de presse féminine sur la table sont loin de m'intéresser, je n'en ai rien à faire de la dernière mode ou des potins de stars. Les autres magazines parlent de sport, un sujet qui m'intéresse autant que les mannequins posant pour des marques de vêtements onéreux.

Bon, je vais répondre à quelques messages qu'on m'a envoyés sur mon portable en attendant, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de les lire cette après-midi entre le travail et le fait que je devais aller chez le médecin. Et mes nausées.

On appelle ensuite la mère qui avait un enfant turbulent, puis la petite vieille. Le temps ne passe guère vite dans cette salle et je me surprends à regarder ma montre désespérée de voir le temps stagner comme cela. L'horloge émet des tic-tacs frustrant au mieux et me donnant envie de la lancer violemment contre le sol au pire.

Ah, on m'appelle dans le cabinet du médecin. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mon problème ne soit pas trop grave…


	7. Juliette - Costume et Baskets

J'ai la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui. Mes cours ne sont (pour une fois) pas la principale chose à parcourir mes pensées et à les occuper en majorité. Je ne fais pas très attention à mes alentours, ni à ce que je ressemble. Franchement, savoir si je suis bien maquillée est la dernière chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser.

Je me demande si c'est ça, grandir, au fond. Est-ce que c'est ces moments où l'on doute et où l'on se rend compte qu'on a des responsabilités dont on n'a pas conscience jusqu'à ce qu'elles nous tombent soudainement un jour ou l'autre ? Je suis perdue…

Hier, Sarah m'a annoncée qu'elle était enceinte. Je n'ai aucune idée de si j'ai réagi comme cela parce que j'avais peur qu'elle m'ait trompée tellement j'étais absente ou que ce soit parce que je devrais endosser un rôle duquel je n'aurais jamais voulu et dont je ne voudrai jamais : être mère.

Je déteste l'esprit de famille dans lequel j'ai été élevée. Je n'ai pas osé dire à Sarah que je n'assumerai pas mon rôle comme je le devrais une fois que cet enfant sera né, elle avait l'air si… Heureuse ? Elle avait des larmes aux yeux mais souriait, donc elle devait être joyeuse aux larmes…

Les collègues ont bien remarqué que j'étais hors de mes pompes aujourd'hui, peut-être parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai même pas mis de talons aujourd'hui. Enfin, je ne m'en suis rendue compte que quand me l'a signalé parce que j'étais plus petite que d'habitude. Je me promène donc en costume blanc et baskets noires depuis 6h30. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même plus que j'avais encore ces baskets, elles datent de lorsque Luc m'invitait parfois jouer au basket-ball avec son équipe.

Je sens que mes élèves se foutent de moi. En même temps, j'ai déjà un accoutrement à la qualité discutable, l'état de mon maquillage et de mes cheveux doit être fantastique. Par « fantastique », je veux dire d'une qualité si élevée que même un clown semble crédible par rapport à la moi d'aujourd'hui. Ça va être une journée difficile, mais difficile…

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Clém' me disait que passer à 150% était de la folie. Je me sens tellement faible. Tout à l'heure, Lina de la TS3 m'a demandé si elle pouvait prendre ma chaise parce qu'il en manquait une en salle 208. J'ai bien sûr dit oui mais, au moment de prendre la chaise en question qui est légère, j'en ai presque perdu le contrôle. Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal.

J'ai vraiment senti que j'allais tourner de l'œil sans prévenir. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faiblir aussi rapidement et facilement ! Je n'ai peut-être plus l'âge pour mes conneries de lycéenne après tout.

A la pause de midi, Florence m'a proposé de manger avec Meriem et elle. J'ai accepté, ne voulant pas non plus me couper du reste du monde en plus de ne pas me sentir au meilleur de ma forme. Je les attends devant la salle 211, voyant des élèves passer dans les couloirs. Clémence et Justine de la TES1 passent devant moi en me disant bonjour, entre deux éclats de rire de la plus grande des deux.

Ca me rappelle que j'ai personnellement fêté l'anniversaire de Justine… Je n'ai aucune idée de si c'était correct, de si c'était autorisé par le règlement intérieur ou je ne sais quel texte de loi mais, pour une fois, je m'en fous.

Clém' m'a fait comprendre que des fois, il est bon de nier les textes et penser au côté humain de ce que je fais. On m'a toujours dit de rester distante des élèves en cours, mais quand Luc m'a emmenée en « stage » en Ecosse, j'ai compris qu'on me disait de la merde. Les maîtres de conférences ne savent pas ce que c'est de se retrouver devant des collégiennes enceintes à quatorze ans et devant des gens comme cette chère Justine Lhotar…

Ah, les voilà, il serait temps que je sorte de mes pensées.

Florence me salue de la main et me fait la bise, idem pour Meriem. Ma collègue d'Histoire nous parle de la vie chez elle, de son fils en fin de classe prépa et de sa fille qui vient d'y rentrer. Cependant, je n'écoute pas vraiment, j'ai mes pensées ailleurs, préoccupées par Sarah et « notre » enfant. Le discours de Florence me passe malheureusement bien au-dessus de la tête…

« Juliette, quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demande Meriem, explicitement inquiète à propos de mon mutisme, surtout que je suis du genre à commenter les histoires des collègues.

« Non, non, pas du tout… Enfin, si, y a bien un truc, mais c'est tellement ridicule… » Je réponds en regardant mes pieds.

Elles me regardent toutes deux avec une certaine inquiétude sur leur visage.

Nous arrivons au réfectoire et nous passons prioritaires. Heureusement, nous sommes du passage de 12h, donc les élèves sont plus occupés à parler entre eux qu'à voir les profs passer. Cependant, je voulais me réjouir que les Terminales aient Latin, mais Bernard n'est pas là… Bon, j'imagine que Justine doit être occupée à parler avec ses amies ailleurs que dans la cantine.

J'oublie de prendre un plateau avant que ma collègue de SES me rappelle d'en prendre un. Je n'ai pas faim, mais je me force à prendre à manger pour ne pas m'effondrer d'hypoglycémie. J'oublie de prendre un verre, c'est Florence qui doit m'en prendre un. Je suis une incapable aujourd'hui.

Les collègues décident d'aller sur une table isolée de celle des autres, j'imagine pour parler de mes problèmes sans que des oreilles indiscrètes ne les disséminent. J'ai de la chance que Sarah mangeait à 11h, sinon le plan des deux n'allait pas fonctionner : elle sait détecter sa petite amie à trois kilomètres à la ronde celle-là.

On s'assit. Je remue ma fourchette dans mes tranches de concombre, peu motivée pour les avaler, n'ayant pas le courage de me forcer. Remarquant mon comportement étrange, Florence pose ses yeux sur moi en arrêtant de manger ses carottes râpées. Meriem fait de même avec ses cubes de betterave.

« Juliette, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas franchement pas l'air bien depuis ce matin » me demande ma collègue d'Histoire.

« Tu es pâle, tu es sûre que tu vas réussir à faire cours cet après-midi ? » m'interroge Meriem juste derrière, focalisée sur un autre aspect de mon état hors de mes habitudes.

Je me sens vraiment mal d'un coup. Manquant de faire tomber ma tête lourde dans mon assiette poisson-riz, je me rattrape tout juste. Mon regard est probablement vide à l'heure qu'il est, je suis totalement décimée. Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre ce régime, mais tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait…

« J'ai… J'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit… » Je réponds franchement.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe, ça se voit. Est-ce tu voudrais bien nous dire qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Me questionne calmement Meriem, ses yeux marron foncé cachés derrière ses lunettes plongés dans les miens.

J'acquiesce par un signe de tête et déglutis. Il est temps que je lâche un peu mes sentiments ça me fera du bien. Je regarde mes deux collègues dans les yeux.

« J'sais bien que vous pouvez pas vraiment vous mettre à ma place, mais… Sarah m'a dit hier qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, et je sais bien qu'elle ne me tromperait pas… Mais j'veux pas d'venir parent, vous voyez… » Je bredouille avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mes mains.

Un long moment de silence s'ensuit. Je m'entends pleurer comme une enfant perdue et tout le monde dans la salle se retourne vers moi, je le sens. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils me regardent, je suis trop occupée à masquer mes horribles larmes. Il faudra que je refasse mon maquillage tiens, il doit avoir coulé avec ces conneries…

Je sens Raphaëlle venir derrière moi et me taper légèrement l'épaule en guise de soutien. Je relève la tête et me tourne vers elle. Elle a ses longs cheveux rouges attachés en chignon et me sourit doucement, avec une certaine compassion sur son visage.

« Tu sais, Sarah est aussi perdue que toi dans cette histoire. Elle est heureuse de la nouvelle, bien sûr, mais elle se doute bien que tu ne le digérerais pas aussi bien qu'elle… Tu devrais te révéler un peu plus, il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas avoir confiance en soi » m'explique-t-elle de sa voix sage.

Elle me tend ensuite un mouchoir, probablement pour que je me mouche, ce que je fais.

Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans Raphaëlle. C'est une femme sage et en même couverte de mystère. Elle en connait un rayon sur les symboles et sait toujours quoi dire. Le truc, c'est qu'elle a juste le même âge de Sarah, qui est sa meilleure amie. C'est fou de me dire qu'elle est aussi réfléchie alors qu'elle est encore assez jeune au final…

Florence me tapote la main droite en me regardant avec ses yeux bleus remplis de tendresse. Clairement, elle est se comporte un peu comme une deuxième mère avec moi, depuis que ses trois enfants sont partis de chez elle. J'imagine qu'elle a besoin de se sentir comme une guide auprès de quelqu'un.

Mentalement, je vais bien mieux. Je suis à nouveau concentrée dans mes cours, enfin comme je le peux avec cet autre problème dont je ne me suis pas débarrassée : ma faiblesse physique. Il faudrait vraiment que je dorme plus longtemps, mais ça me semble assez improbable en début de période scolaire comme ça.

De plus, Luc m'a invitée une année encore à accompagner le voyage annuel de la Section Euro. Je voulais décliner l'offre pour rester auprès de Sarah, mais celle-ci a insisté pour que j'y aille, en me convainquant que, de toute façon, elle ne sera pas assez enceinte pour avoir besoin d'aide quand je serai en Angleterre.

J'appréhende ce voyage. Il y a deux ans, durant ma première année à Rimbaud, j'avais accompagné celui en Ecosse. Cette fois-là, je ne connaissais strictement aucun élève du voyage, ce qui faisait que j'étais une accompagnatrice plus que transparente. Cependant, marcher des kilomètres pendant une semaine alors que je n'avais pas dormi de l'aller m'a bien plus épuisée que ce que je pensais.

Etant donné que je suis déjà très faible en ce moment, je crains vraiment le voyage dans un mois. Le premier Bac blanc d'Histoire-Géo est dans deux semaines, et comme j'ai deux classes de Terminale, j'aurais autant de tas de copies. Sachant que je fais plus attention à mes corrections depuis que Nathalie m'a reproché de ne pas assez écrire de notes pour que les élèves comprennent leurs erreurs, je passe encore plus de temps dessus.

Quand j'ai annoncé à Clém' que je retournais faire un voyage avec la Section Euro, elle m'a demandée de prendre rendez-vous avec son père avant d'assurer ma présence en Angleterre. J'ai décliné l'offre, puisque j'ai à peine le temps de m'occuper de ma propre petite amie, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de moi-même en plus.

Depuis, Clém' m'appelle tous les jours pour savoir comment je vais. Fille et sœur de médecin, elle sait détecter mon état de santé à travers mes mensonges. Je sens qu'elle s'inquiète de plus en plus, ça me rappelle la Terminale…

Aujourd'hui, comme je sens très faible, j'ai préféré rentrer à la maison juste après le travail à pied, pour éviter les accidents. De toute façon, je suis venue avec Sarah qui finit à 17h, donc elle prendra la voiture. Je reviens parfois à la maison à pieds quand c'est moi qui finis plus tôt, histoire de me changer un peu les idées du boulot.

Cette fois, je suis allée au jardin public avant de rentrer. Il fait beau pour un mois de janvier, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid… C'est peut-être juste moi et mon état de faiblesse actuelle cependant. Assise sur un banc, je me rends compte qu'il est temps que je reparte chez moi.

Je croise une femme dans la cinquantaine aux cheveux marron foncé courts. Elle me remarque et me demande si je vais bien alors que je titube presque dans sa direction. La femme me rattrape dans ma chute et me fait m'asseoir sur un autre banc à la sortie du jardin public. Son visage ridé exprime fortement ses émotions et donc son inquiétude.

« Madame Jonquille, vous allez bien ? » me demande-t-elle.

Comment connaît-elle mon nom de famille ?! Je ne me rappelle pas d'elle… Je la dévisage, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à la situation dans mon état presque sédatif. Je sens qu'elle me prend sur mon épaule et elle me demande où j'habite. Je me mets une claque, me réveille intérieurement et me relève de moi-même, à sa grande surprise.

Sur la route, elle se présente comme Anne Maucin, prof d'Histoire-Géographie au collège de l'Esplanade non loin du jardin public de la ville. Je me présente alors à mon tour avant qu'elle ne me dise qu'elle me connaît grâce à une réunion début 2014 et parce que j'ai eu par la suite certaines de ses anciens élèves : Christiane Xone, Raphaëlle Garionne et Justine Lhotar, toutes anciennes Troisièmes, toutes anciennes 2D4 de 2013-2014.

Anne me fait remarquer mon accoutrement ridicule. Je ris gentiment à la blague tandis qu'elle m'explique qu'elle ne fait pas très attention à ce qu'elle porte quand elle est fatiguée, tout comme moi d'après ce qu'elle voit. Je reconnais que son style vestimentaire est presque au niveau du mien…

Nous arrivons devant chez moi. Je lui fais signe de la main tandis qu'elle m'invite à venir aux prochaines portes ouvertes de son collège. Je fais de même, bien que je doute que je la verrai là-bas ou qu'elle y ira.

Je rentre dans la maison. Je pense que je vais boire une bonne tasse de… Non, je vais dormir, pour une fois. Je dois garder de l'énergie au moins pour le voyage en Angleterre. Certains de mes Terminales y seront.

Ça me rappelle qu'Anne a eu Christiane et Raphaëlle, une criarde et une fille assez réservée en apparence. Cette dernière était la meilleure amie de Justine, si je me rappelle bien, quand elles étaient en Seconde. Etrangement, elle ne m'a jamais reparlé d'elle, contrairement à des gens comme Clémence ou Alexandre qu'elle ne devait pas connaître avant l'année dernière.

Cependant, je me rappelle que Justine avait dit il y a deux ans que sa meilleure amie et elle n'avait pas été dans la même classe depuis le CM1 jusqu'à la Seconde. J'imagine qu'elles étaient dans des classes différentes en Troisième mais avait la même prof… Et puis qu'est-ce que je m'en fous en fait !

J'ai juste envie de dormir…


	8. Clémence - Enigmes en série

Ju', qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ta vie ? Ce n'est plus une question de réussir un examen ou non, tu le sais ça, tu es assez vieille pour le savoir. Tu n'as plus de compétition pour un concours, alors pourquoi tu me parles « d'être la meilleure » ? Si tu passais l'agrégation, j'aurais compris, mais tu ne passes rien, trop occupée avec ta petite amie et tes classes… Enfin, surtout tes classes, d'après ce que Sarah me dit.

La Terminale ne t'a vraiment donc pas suffi. Je me demande tout de même si tu ne vas pas mourir jeune avec tes conneries, déjà que tu es à ton plus faible en ce moment. J'imagine que tu as des règles difficiles ce mois-ci.

J'ai demandé à Papa s'il pouvait faire passer une visite médicale gratuite à ma chère meilleure amie. Il m'a répondu avec assurance que oui, elle faisait partie la famille, donc elle pouvait. Bapt' aussi m'a offert ses services, mais déjà que traîner Juliette chez un médecin est compliqué, s'il y en a deux, elle va sentir que ça lui est bien destiné…

Si j'ai insisté pour qu'elle accepte, c'est qu'elle doit aller en Angleterre dans deux semaines pour un voyage scolaire ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là. Elle était déjà allée il y a deux ans en Ecosse pour le même motif, et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé à la base.

Hier soir, j'ai été invitée à manger par Sarah, la petite amie de Ju'. Oui, elle s'est finalement casée celle-là, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! J'ai donc fait un effort vestimentaire (qui s'est limité à ne pas porter de baskets pour ne pas sembler ne pas en avoir grand-chose à faire) et ait préparé quelques biscuits avec l'aide de Cam' qui était venue me rendre une petite visite.

Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, Ju' était surprise de me voir bien qu'elle soit celle qui m'ouvrit la porte. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas été prévenue que je venais à la maison. C'est probablement après qu'elle comprit pourquoi sa petite amie avait insisté pour faire le repas puisque c'était elle qui avait tout manigancé.

Quand j'ai revu Sarah, je me suis rappelé que ça faisait depuis l'anniversaire de Juliette que je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé, à part que ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs puisque ça pousse, mais je suis certaine qu'elle n'avait pas ce petit ventre qu'elle avait hier soir. En voyant Coco, je me suis dit que Daphné n'avait pas exagéré sur les graisses et les glucides, mais visiblement, elle a dû se laisser aller.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce matin, puisque j'ai été appelée par une consœur gynéco', Cerise Gariette. Elle m'a parlé d'une de ses patientes qui était enceinte alors qu'elle était en couple avec une femme et qu'elle n'avait pas pu la tromper. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'ai repensé à Sarah.

Je lui ai alors demandé comment elle pouvait en déduire qu'elle n'avait pas été faire l'amour à un gars sans préservatif durant une soirée. Cerise me répondit que cette femme prenait la pilule pour que ses règles lui fassent moins mal et que, même si elle était pansexuelle, elle n'était pas une bête sexuelle et n'avait aucun intérêt à tromper sa petite amie.

Je lui ai alors dit que je connaissais probablement personnellement ce couple. Etonnée, Cerise me demanda leurs noms. J'ai répondu à sa requête : Sarah Leeht et Juliette Jonquille. Ma consœur me confirma que c'était bien la première sa patiente, mais était d'autant plus surprise que je connaisse l'identité de la deuxième.

C'est alors qu'il y eut ce moment étrange. L'autre gynécologue me confia qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette Juliette Jonquille auparavant. Curieuse, j'ai insisté pour qu'elle me dise dans quel contexte. Cerise m'expliqua alors que cette fille fut une collègue de sa sœur jumelle Liliane deux années auparavant, quand cette Mme Jonquille était encore prof au lycée Vauban de Lyssaire-sur-l'Aa.

C'est fou comme le monde est petit tout de même, si je m'attendais à ce qu'une consœur connaisse une ancienne collègue de Ju'. Je devrais lui soutirer quelques informations un de ces jours tout de même, et peut-être même prendre contact avec cette Liliane.

Si je récapitule bien, Cerise Gariette est la gynécologue de Sarah Leeht qui est elle-même la petite amie de ma meilleure amie, Juliette Jonquille. Sarah est enceinte mais l'on ne sait pas de qui sans qu'elle n'ait trompé sa moitié avec une personne pourvue d'un pénis. Cerise se demande donc d'où il peut venir, ce qui est aussi le cas des deux amantes et de moi avec à partir de maintenant.

Je me demande si toute cette histoire n'est pas une affaire de symboles. Dans la famille, je suis la seule porteuse de symbole, puisque je suis le Prisme. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Ju' est le Coquillage, ce qui met déjà en rapport ce fœtus à cela puisque sa mère est en couple avec une porteuse de symbole.

Je suis également en train de me questionner sur le rapport que le pendentif de Sarah peut avoir avec cette histoire. C'est un croissant de lune à l'horizontale en quartz rose d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ce collier lui a été offert par Ju' en tant que cadeau pour fêter leur un an de couple, autant dire qu'il doit avoir une grande valeur sentimentale pour les deux filles.

Le truc, c'est que j'ai déjà vu ce croissant quelque part : c'est le symbole des gynécologues et des sages-femmes, puisqu'il a toujours représenté la fertilité. Il est associé à une divinité qui répond au doux nom de Tsuki qui est connue pour avoir un humour particulier.

Je vais finir par croire à cette connerie de fable avec ces histoires ! Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à avaler les symboles jusqu'à ce que je vois Ju' utiliser le sien sur moi… Mais bon, les faits sont là, ma meilleure amie va avoir un gosse alors qu'elle ne sait même pas s'occuper d'elle-même sans que quelqu'un lui dise quoi faire.

Quand je l'ai dit à Coco tout à l'heure, cette dernière s'est écriée. Et ses hurlements n'étaient pas dans l'idée de ses envies de faire du baby-sitting auprès d'une gamine d'une amie, mais plutôt de la peur de ce que Juliette ferait avec un enfant sous les bras ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne ferait pas. Mon oreille n'a pas apprécié depuis l'autre côté du combiné.

J'en ai parlé à Maman puisqu'elle la connait depuis longtemps et qu'elle est psychologue. Elle m'a rapidement parcouru ses profils-type avant de m'annoncer que rien ne ressemblait à ma meilleure amie et que ça se voyait depuis que nous étions collégiennes. Décidément, Ju', tu es une vraie énigme, aussi indéchiffrable que sans considération pour toi-même !

Bapt' me dit alors qu'il l'avait toujours trouvée bizarre, mais pas d'une façon négative. Il savait bien que sa sœur n'allait pas se trouver des amis classiques, et je pense que Ju' l'a définitivement convaincu que c'était le cas. Co' m'a aussi affirmé la même chose, comme quoi, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, c'est une vérité.

Je pensais sincèrement que m'occuper de mes neveux allait me distraire de ces soucis, mais aucun moyen de me sortir Ju' de la tête en ce moment. Ah, si, une personne : Amandine Litto, l'assistante sociale du collège de la Marenie. A la base, c'est juste une patiente, mais…

Cette fille me donne la chair de poule rien que de penser à elle. Je n'avais pas eu ces frissons si particuliers depuis mes sentiments presque réciproques pour Ju…

Arrête de squatter mes pensées !

Je devrais juste faire comme elle et penser au travail. Après tout, ça a l'air de l'avoir convaincue alors qu'elle avait dix ans, alors pourquoi pas moi qui approche de la trentaine ? De plus, ça ne l'a pas empêchée de fêter l'anniversaire de sa petite amie le mois dernier. En tout cas, c'est que Caroline m'a rapporté, parce que j'étais loin d'y être.

En parlant de boulot, j'ai rendez-vous avec Pauline Feilein demain pour son quatrième mois. Etant donné qu'elle est faite pour ça, je n'aurais probablement pas de problèmes avec elle et son cas. Elle a le caractère et les hanches idéaux pour ça, donc je ne m'en fais pas du tout pour elle ou pour son mari.

Etonnamment, c'est aussi le cas de Sarah. Anatomiquement, son bassin est large, donc elle n'aura, je pense, aucun problème avec cette étape dure de la vie qui répond au doux nom d'accouchement. Cependant, comme elle a une mentalité de bosseuse et une petite amie qui se surmène pour trois fois rien sur le dos, le facteur stress risque de jouer aussi. Et tous les confrères savent que l'angoisse est le pire des sentiments.

J'ai mon propre cabinet à Homarville, mais si l'hôpital n'a pas assez d'effectif pour tout gérer, j'ai des chances d'être appelée en renfort par des confrères débordés. J'ai du mal à voir la logique avec ça, mais bon, ce sont des vies humaines qui sont en jeu, donc je ne rechigne pas, même si c'est des jours fériés. Ce qui me pose problème, c'est quand je vais voir ma famille qui habite à Calais, ce n'est pas la ville d'à côté…

L'ambiance des hôpitaux est vraiment loin d'être l'ambiance idéale. Cependant, je déteste pratiquer des accouchements à domicile. Chez les patientes, on n'a pas le matériel parfois nécessaire et il est très dur de gérer les complications si certains surviennent. Les contes de césarienne à domicile ne manquent pas de circuler entre les confrères, mais heureusement, je n'ai jamais eu à pratiquer ce genre de choses.

Ju' et moi avons un point commun : notre métier ne nous épanouit pas, mais nous ressentons toutes deux le besoin de le pratiquer pour le bien de la société. Moi, c'est parce que je suis née dans une famille de médecins, j'ai ça dans le sang et dans la mentalité. Il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant que de voir une jeune maman et son nourrisson après un effort de plusieurs mois.

Ce métier, je mens un peu quand je dis qu'il ne m'épanouit pas vraiment, mais il y a ces moments insupportables quand je suis au planning familial. Je sais bien que ce ne sont qu'elles sont encore jeunes, ces filles, mais certaines sont juste affligeantes… Elles n'écoutent pas les interventions du planning familial ou comment ça se passe ? Enfin bref…

Cependant, je ne comprends pas comment Juliette a pu choisir une telle voie. La société m'a toujours bien portée : j'ai eu (et j'ai encore) une famille aimante, des amis fantastiques, élevée dans la tolérance et le savoir, jamais jugée pour mon apparence de garçon manqué ou pour mon homosexualité complètement assumée. Juliette, c'est l'inverse.

Cette fille a été rejetée par son père parce que c'était sa troisième et fut virée de chez elle pour être lesbienne la semaine avant Noël alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans. Cette fille s'est sentie mourir alors qu'elle avait dix ans à cause de son hémophilie et d'égratignures graves aux genoux qu'elle couvre toujours depuis. Et cette fille a été moquée pour ne pas savoir associer des principes à des faits réels.

Et cette fille a fait prof d'Histoire-Géo alors qu'elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait avec son dossier en béton armé.

Ju' m'a déjà expliqué par le passé qu'elle pensait avoir une dette envers l'éducation. Pour elle, ses cahiers représentaient une échappatoire à sa vie de famille désastreuse et son manque d'affection évident.

Le problème, c'est que le travail est devenu drogue chez elle : elle ne peut pas chômer sans s'en vouloir, mais elle en abuse tellement que ça lui fait mal plus qu'autre chose. Elle sait qu'elle devrait se reposer, mais sa mentalité l'en empêche.

Et ça, Sarah ne le sait probablement pas. Oh, elle ne le sait tellement pas…


	9. Justine - Angleterre nous voici

Nous partons actuellement pour l'Angleterre ! Cela fait depuis la Quatrième que je n'y ai pas vraiment mis les pieds, puisque l'an dernier je suis allée en Irlande avec la Section Euro. Je suis au fond du bus avec d'autres Terminales, comme je me l'étais dit l'an dernier en voyant ces insupportables lécheurs de pompes, surtout les deux pétasses aussi hypocrites qu'elles étaient dénuées d'esprit critique ou même de jugeote.

Du fond du bus, on voit tous les autres de l'étage, soit la majorité des personnes prenant part au voyage annuel de la Section organisé par M. Pariot et M. Horian cette année encore. Ce sera mon deuxième et dernier voyage avec l'Euro, c'est un peu triste formulé ainsi en fait.

Cette année encore, je suis avec Rita et Nola pour les maisons, les deux ayant réussi à venir avec la Littérature anglaise. Nous avons toutes trois été assignées à la même accompagnatrice, qui n'est pas M. Pariot, ce qui surprit tout le monde au début. En effet, tout le monde, y compris moi, pensait que le prof allait me choisir pour son groupe référent, comme les Terminales lèche-bottes de l'an dernier.

Cependant, il m'a expliqué après un cours un vendredi soir, s'assurant que personne n'était pas dans les environs, pourquoi et à qui j'avais été assignée avant tout le monde dans la Section. Et je dois dire que j'ai été surprise par son choix.

Il m'avait assignée comme « élève de référence » à Mme Jonquille.

M. Pariot m'a alors expliqué que, oui, il était au courant de toutes les histoires autour de mes relations passées avec ma prof d'Histoire de Seconde lorsque j'étais en Première. Il savait très bien qu'il y eut des tensions non négligeables, que j'étais assez réfractaire à l'idée de m'approcher d'elle de trop près et qu'elle avait toujours peur que je fasse des choses indigentes à son égard.

Ce qui m'étonna davantage, c'est qu'il me confia qu'elle était encore plus paumée que moi dans toute cette histoire. Avec un petit rire dans la voix, le prof d'Euro me dit alors qu'elle avait besoin d'un élève qu'elle connaissait bien pour la « rassurer » durant le voyage, puisqu'elle avait des Terminales et non des Premières comme deux ans auparavant.

Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi moi en particulier. Il y a des élèves de l'ex-2D4 dans laquelle j'ai été dans la Section et aucun n'est dans mon groupe, tous ont M. Pariot comme prof de référence à part ceux de Littérature anglaise qui ont M. Horian ! Dans le mien, des gens comme Clémence et à la rigueur des TS3 qui l'ont en cours deux heures par semaine.

M. Pariot l'a invitée à s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le bus, dans la « zone des Terminales ». Je la sens assez intimidée par tous ces élèves qui sont plus grands qu'elle, moi incluse. Pendant ce temps, son collègue hurle des conneries comme à ses habitudes en voyage, j'ai bien vu ça l'année dernière, c'est toujours assez drôle.

Enfin, ça serait plus drôle si je n'étais pas juste derrière, Clémence sur son portable à « parler à la France » et en particulier avec son connard de petit ami (désolée, je m'emporte) et que mes oreilles arrivaient mieux à supporter le fait qu'il soit une heure du matin un dimanche alors qu'on hurle devant et derrière moi.

« Justine, vous endormez pas, on a besoin d'vous après ! » me crie M. Pariot avec enthousiasme.

L'heure ne l'affecte vraiment pas. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas envie de dormir, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. Je me mets une petite claque et je lui réponds que, bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas dormir maintenant, il est beaucoup trop « tôt » pour cela.

Cette année, on a cinq accompagnateurs. Il y a d'abord M. Pariot, l'organisateur, le prof d'Euro, notre « Mr. P » national. Certains l'adorent, certains le détestent, mais personne ne reste indifférent à son charisme étrange principalement procuré par sa magnifique coupe de cheveux mi-longs qui lui donnent un petit air de Renaissance.

Il y a ensuite M. Horian, le prof de Littérature anglaise des TL2, qui est le co-organisateur. Je l'ai eu en Seconde, et il n'a jamais pu m'engueuler pour ne pas suivre le cours et dessiner pendant ce temps-là car j'avais 18 de moyenne et 19 à chacun de ses DS sans même ouvrir mon cahier.

On a également cette année Mme Tesson, la prof d'Arts Plastiques depuis l'an dernier, qui d'après ce que j'ai vu cette après-midi durant les pauses est une complice de M. Pariot pour prendre en photos les élèves endormis. Elle est également bien excentrique d'après Gab', le meilleur ami de Clémence.

L'autre accompagnatrice des Premières est Mme Suma, une prof d'Anglais du lycée. Autant ça me fait rire qu'il ait prit une prof d'Arts plastiques, autant là je comprends son choix. D'après ce que j'ai entendu d'elle, elle est vachement sympa et sait comment rendre le programme d'Anglais LV1 intéressant, ce qui est très dur puisque même l'an dernier je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort.

Et il y a Mme Jonquille, une revenante d'il y a deux ans. Elle a probablement dû être prise à la place de Mme Maraulion pour une raison ou une autre. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il n'y avait pas pire choix possible.

Je n'ai franchement quasiment rien à reprocher à ma prof d'Histoire-Géo, bien entendu. Cependant, elle n'est pas en l'état de le faire. Elle a déjà du mal à faire cours assise sur son bureau, puisqu'elle bégaie par moments et qu'elle se trompe dans certains détails de façon assez magistrale, alors marcher des kilomètres en surveillant des gars de Terminale, ça sent l'amiante.

Je veux dire, cette femme marche à peine droit en ce moment ! Je sais qu'elle porte des talons, mais quand j'étais en Seconde, elle n'avait pas tant de mal à traverser un couloir. Après, on la voyait peu finalement, nous, les 2D4…

Depuis qu'on est arrivés au Royaume-Uni, Mme Jonquille regarde juste par la fenêtre du bus, les yeux dans le vague. Je regarde parfois, me demandant si elle va changer de position un moment ou un autre, mais Clémence rit à chaque fois car c'est toujours pareil. Au début, je riais aussi, mais ça finit par devenir franchement tordu.

Après avoir dit sa quarante-troisième connerie de la journée, le prof d'Euro se retourne finalement vers sa collègue muette depuis le début de la partie entre Douvres et notre destination. Et, pour la première fois, je fais un truc que je n'ai jamais osé faire.

Je dis à Clémence de fermer sa gueule à propos de son copain parce qu'il y a sujet plus important.

Ma voisine de siège a envie de m'engueuler, je le sens, mais je lui mets la main sur la bouche tout de suite. Elle me regarde et son visage montre qu'elle vient de comprendre pourquoi je fais ça. Je ne suis pas du genre à demander aussi brutalement à quelqu'un de se taire à mes habitudes, donc elle doit savoir que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois M. Pariot authentiquement inquiet. Il a ce regard attendri par quelque chose et la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés. Je l'ai déjà vu en colère, heureux, dérangé, sarcastique, méchant, gentil, patient, à bout, mais jamais je ne l'ai vu inquiet. Il en est presque émouvant, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'échanger un regard avec Clémence qui pense la même chose que moi.

Il essaie de capter l'attention de sa collègue qui semble définitivement absente du bus mentalement parlant. Cette scène est assez étrange, mais les autres semblent ne pas avoir remarqué que le prof s'est tu depuis un petit moment maintenant.

« Madame… Mme Jonquille ? Vous êtes là ? » Demande le prof d'Euro de façon formelle, comme à ses habitudes.

Aucune réponse. Sa destinataire ne s'est même pas retournée. Elle regarde simplement par la fenêtre, plongée profondément dans ses pensées. Elle a toujours ce même air un peu triste sur le visage, mais je n'arrive pas à deviner un sentiment dans ses yeux sombres…

« Eh, M'dame Jonquille, t'es là ? » insiste-t-il, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la femme plongée dans ses pensées.

Aucune réponse. Il me regarde, inquiet, comme je suis probablement moi aussi, mes sentiments personnels revenant en jeu au pire moment. Par son regard, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il essaie de me faire passer un message.

« Ma… Madame ? Madame, vous allez bien ?! » Je questionne à mon tour, criant presque, les larmes aux yeux.

Aucune réponse. Elle semble hors de cette dimension. Son visage n'a même pas changé d'expression. Ça commence à vraiment faire peur, et vu la tête de M. Pariot, je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Même Clémence semble inquiète à ce stade.

« Juliette, réponds enfin ! » hurle-t-il paniqué et rongé par des pensées peu agréables.

Elle sursaute et se retourne vers lui, stupéfaite. Elle lui demande pourquoi il l'appelle ainsi en tirant une telle tête. Son collègue finit par lâcher une larme et l'enlace sans prévenir. Je vous avoue que je lâche moi-même une petite goutte d'eau depuis mon œil droit. La prof d'Histoire n'a pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose à ce qui se passe, mais elle esquisse un petit sourire, attendrie par les circonstances.

Ce voyage commence décidément sur une drôle de note.

Un peu plus tard, durant l'aller, Mme Jonquille se retourne vers moi pendant que son collègue est parti prendre en photos les élèves endormis dans le bus. Plongée dans mon bouquin, elle claque des doigts devant mon visage et, sursautant, je la vois me faire un clin d'œil. J'échappe un petit rire, amusée comme je me sens ridicule. Heureusement, Clémence dort à poings fermés.

Je regarde ma voisine de devant croiser les bras et pencher sa tête par-dessus le siège du bus, ses yeux pétillants, ce qui fait un drôle de contraste quand je pense à son absence de vie il y a quelque chose comme vingt minutes en fait.

« Alors, Justine, toujours pas envie de dormir ? » me demande-t-elle sur un ton malicieux, un sourire en coin.

« Moi ? Nan, je dors pas tant que M. Pariot circule dans les allées du bus, c'est trop risqué ! » je réponds en mimant le prof prenant des photos.

Elle rit et me donne raison.

« Dîtes, M'dame, ça… Ça vous ennuie pas trop de devoir me supporter une semaine dans votre groupe ? » Je la questionne à mon tour, curieuse.

Ma prof cligne des yeux, surprise. Son regard s'élève vers le toit du bus, sa tête se penche du côté gauche.

« Ben… Non, puisque tu vas rester avec tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Luc m'a expliqué que les élèves font ça chaque année » répond-elle un peu désarçonnée.

Elle pose ensuite sa main devant la bouche et nous nous mettons à rire toutes les deux. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle doit dire le prénom d'un de ses collègues devant un élève. Après tout, il l'a bien appelée par son prénom devant Clémence et moi, alors pourquoi pas à son tour de le faire.

« Justine, à mon tour de t'poser une question… Si ta petite amie est enceinte et qu'elle ne sait pas d'où ça vient, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? » Me demande ma prof d'Histoire-Géo.

Je cligne des yeux, complètement perturbée. C'est quoi cette question ?! La mienne est une question relativement innocente et normale à cause de mes conneries de Première, mais là, je vous avoue que je suis complètement décontenancée par sa question hors du commun, pour être gentille.

« Ben, euh… J'en sais rien, elle est bizarre vot' question ! » Je réponds, pensant qu'elle blague juste. Après tout, il est très tôt le matin, alors son humour ne doit pas être tout à fait ajusté.

« Ouais, moi non plus… » Répond-elle avec un air pensif et une légère moue sur son visage.

Apparemment elle ne plaisantait pas.

Je me demande si elle est plus honnête quand il est « tôt » comme ça. Après tout, la question qu'elle m'a posée doit lui être bien personnelle, si elle était sérieuse en la posant.

Bon, je tente ma chance. De toute façon, elle n'osera probablement pas me hurler dessus puisque Clémence dort juste à côté de moi, surtout qu'elle parle fort naturellement, la Mme Jonquille.

« Dites, M'dame… Vous êtes avec Mme Leeht ? » Je l'interroge, curieuse.

Je vois mon interlocutrice détourner le regard et déglutir. Elle cligne des yeux rapidement pour illustrer sa surprise et probablement un intense choc, ça ne doit pas être tous les jours qu'une élève doit demander à sa prof si elle est en couple avec une autre prof du lycée.

« Eh… Eh bien… Bon, tu le répètes à personne, ok…? » Elle me murmure, rougissante, semblant honteuse ou embarrassée.

« Ca marche M'dame » je réponds aussi du plus bas que je le puisse. De toute façon, le bruit que font les autres Terminales et les conneries du prof d'Euro masqueraient notre discussion en basse-messe.

« T'as bien dû l'voir l'an dernier, mais… Ouais » me répond-elle en souriant légèrement.

Je souris à mon tour en posant mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour traduire une promesse de garder l'information secrète. Je la vois doucement rire en me faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Son regard sombre plonge dans le mien, mais… J'en ressens une certaine tendresse qu'elle ne m'a jamais faite éprouver auparavant.

Est-ce que je suis encore éveillée ou est-ce que je dors ?

Non. Non, je suis éveillée. Et je suis devenue complice d'une femme qui, dans mes pensées, ne voulait plus m'approcher à moins d'un mètre l'année précédente à cause de mes foutus sentiments à un sens.

Les voyages de la Section Euro sont décidément quelque chose d'unique que je suis vraiment contente d'avoir vécu.


	10. Luc - Etrange bilan

Je dois dire que ce fut un drôle de voyage pour la Section Euro cette année. J'en ai vécu, des voyages pas comme les autres, mais celui-là est le roi des voyages qui sortent vraiment du moule. Même moi, je suis impressionné par le caractère extraordinaire de cette édition.

Je dois vraiment remercier Marina, elle a fait un job fabuleux auprès des Premières que je lui avais confiés. Christophe était vraiment trop avec ses Terminales L et Chloé était plus à déconner avec son groupe pour piéger les autres collègues, même si j'étais sa principale victime. La dure vie d'un capitaine de voyage, je dirai, haha.

Et Juliette… Comment formuler cela de façon polie…. Elle était vraiment au plus bas la semaine dernière, c'était atroce à voir. J'ai bien fait de demander à Justine d'assurer son rôle d'auxiliaire parce que c'est plus elle qui a géré son groupe que sa prof.

Sarah et moi avions conclu un marché. Je lui avais demandé si je pouvais prendre sa petite amie en Angleterre pour la sortir un peu de ses papiers en en échange je lui donnais des informations que je savais et je cherchai les journaux intimes avec elle. Eh bien, ce fut un deal plus simple que prévu à conclure de ma part que ce que je pensais que ça allait représenter.

Il faut dire, quand j'ai sonné chez elle le vendredi soir après être revenu du voyage, sa dulcinée dans les bras, inconsciente, elle n'avait pas l'air bien rassuré à propos de ce que j'avais pu lui faire subir. Le plus « drôle », c'est que, finalement, elle n'a pas fait tant que ça.

J'ai préféré la ménager, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Justine Lhotar d'être son auxiliaire. Elle devait elle aussi avoir flairé que quelque chose tournerait au vinaigre durant le voyage et a donc pris les devants en me demandant la liste des élèves de son groupe pour elle et a su s'imposer comme leader de rechange dès le dimanche à notre arrivée à Newcastle.

C'est fou comme cette fille a su gérer tout ça. Elle était soit à l'avant du rang, juste à côté de moi, ou alors elle était juste à côté de la référente de son groupe pour s'assurer que cette dernière ne s'évanouisse pas comme une fleur fanée. Et elle a tout de même réussi à s'amuser en assurant les aspects d'auxiliaire et de référente de groupe !

Je dois admettre que je m'étais trompé sur le compte de Justine. Je pensais que c'était une fille assez tête-en-l'air qui se foutait pas mal de la tête de tout le monde, mais elle n'est pas du tout comme cela comparé à ce que j'ai vu d'elle en Angleterre. D'habitude, les Terminales ne s'entendent parfois pas vraiment entre eux, il y a des groupes clairement distincts, mais ceux réunis sous la bannière de Justine ne se sont jamais engueulés ou divisés, on aurait dit une faction soudée autour de quelque chose, un quelque chose que j'ignore en revanche. Cette fille a plus de charisme que vous le pensez.

Il faut dire, peut-être que ce quelque chose qui les unissait était le fait que leur prof référente était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme. Cependant, comme beaucoup ne la connaissaient pas, je pense qu'il y a une autre raison. Dans tous les cas, ce groupe n'a jamais dû être remis dans leurs rangs, contrairement au mien ou à certains Premières.

Cependant, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que Juliette a fait du bon boulot en Angleterre. Elle a quasiment toujours été reléguée par Justine à quasiment chaque chose qu'elle essayait de faire. L'appel ? Elle avait du mal à lire à voix haute. Guider ? Elle se servait mal de la carte (Justine aussi, mais elle se repérait avec des bâtiments et des panneaux). Rester éveillée ? Elle se droguait au café…

J'avais tellement peur qu'elle fasse des conneries que j'ai pris Marina Suma à côté pour les maisons, ainsi que Chloé Tesson. Bon, cette dernière c'était surtout pour avoir mon cinquième accompagnateur, mais Marina est ma femme de confiance en ce qui s'agit de ce genre de chose. J'ai toujours collaboré avec elle pour l'organisation des voyages et je suis ravi de l'avoir enfin emmenée avec moi durant un de ces séjours.

Marina est une fille que je connais depuis que Fannie l'a rencontrée aux alentours de Lille 3, il y a déjà des années de cela. Elle avait fait un stage de six mois au Royaume-Uni quand elle était en Seconde et un autre aux Etats-Unis après avoir eu sa licence en Anglais. Elle adore transmettre le goût de l'Anglais à ses élèves et je dois dire qu'elle fait du bon boulot là-dessus, je n'ai jamais autant entendu de bien d'une collègue d'Anglais de ma carrière.

C'est une fille brave et volontaire, bourrée de bonne intentions. Ça a été un plaisir de coopérer avec elle cette année pour l'organisation globale du voyage en Angleterre et j'ai presque manqué de la prendre avec moi en Ecosse, mais j'ai préféré prendre… Juliette.

A vrai dire, c'est moi qui ai dû ramener cette dernière chez elle le vendredi soir où l'on est rentrés. Comme j'étais venu en train et elle en voiture, garée sur le parking du lycée, j'ai décidé d'emprunter ses clés pour la ramener chez elle. J'y serais bien allé à pied, mais ça allait être les vacances le soir-même avec le lycée fermé pour deux semaines, et j'avais deux valises et une jeune femme à prendre avec deux bras, donc bon, par souci pratique, j'ai pris la voiture de ma collègue.

J'admets que j'ai franchement eu peur quand j'ai sonné chez elle. Je m'attendais à ce que sa petite amie me hurle dessus que c'était ma faute et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de me laisser l'emmener en voyage etc. Bon, en vrai, elle a hurlé, mais pas sur moi. Et plus d'effroi que de colère.

Comme premier réflexe, elle m'a invité à entrer et m'a demandé de poser sa petite amie inconsciente dans le canapé du salon. Je me suis exécuté sans rien dire, j'aurais exactement fait la même chose. Ma collègue de Français m'a alors ordonné de m'asseoir, et encore une fois, je n'ai rien dit. D'habitude, j'aurais râlé à cause de son ton agressif, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était inquiète et que ça jouait sur ses nerfs.

Sarah est d'ordinaire une fille calme et difficile à vraiment énerver. On l'entend facilement en salle des profs, dû à sa voix naturellement forte, mais je ne l'avais vue hurler qu'une ou deux fois auparavant. L'entendre crier pour une raison ou une autre est une chose rare qui est très perturbante.

Elle prit une couverture et la posa sur notre collègue comateuse. Instinctivement, je pris deux chaises dans la salle à manger juxtaposée au salon pour les poser juste à côté du canapé. Elle me sourit, comme pour me remercier, et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un des deux sièges. Sans un mot, j'ai obéis.

Je suis habituellement un entêté qui peut donner l'impression que je suis un vieux con avant l'heure et je ne me plie jamais à des ordres donnés sans politesse ou brutalement. Cependant, j'ai un peu de pitié dans mon cœur vieillissant, et je sais quand est-ce que je dois obéir sans rien dire alors que d'ordinaire je râlerais. Mais… Non, je ne peux pas en lui en vouloir pour hausser le ton.

Sarah revint avec un thermomètre classique et un gant de toilette mouillé. Sa main droite entra lentement l'objet en verre dans la bouche de sa petite amie qui semblait à peine respirer et sa main gauche dégagea les cheveux qu'il y avait sur son front pour y poser le bout de tissu froid et humide.

Dans ses yeux, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant d'elle : elle mourait d'inquiétude à l'intérieur. Elle retenait même des larmes tellement elle était émue. Cela semble ridicule d'être ému aux larmes alors que c'est sa petite amie qui est inconsciente mais…

Il faut dire que cette dernière était dans un bien mauvais état.

Juliette est une fille qui ne m'a jamais posé problème quand elle habitait chez moi. Elle était gentille, patiente, calme, discrète, autonome et ne demandait pas grand-chose. En fait, j'ai même dû insister pour ne pas qu'elle paye elle-même sa nourriture et même un loyer. Tout ce qu'elle achetait avec l'argent que lui donnait sa mère via Clémence était des affaires scolaires pour ses cours à la fac et quelques autres choses comme des cadeaux pour sa famille, sa meilleure amie ou même moi.

Cependant, elle est problématique pour ce seul et unique aspect : elle ne pense jamais à elle. A vrai dire, elle m'avait confié qu'elle n'avait décidé de passer le CAPES que parce qu'elle pensait devoir quelque chose à l'éducation pour en avoir fait la fille qu'elle était et non pas un clone de sa sœur Mathilde.

A cause de cela, on ne sait jamais quand est-ce qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je sais que je m'en voudrai à jamais pour ne jamais avoir remarqué cela il y a des années.

Lorsque Juliette était en dernière année de fac et qu'elle était encore « locataire » chez moi, elle travaillait énormément son concours et cela me faisait du bien d'enfin voir une jeune bosser au lieu de parler d'une énième émission liquéfiant le cerveau, pour une fois. Et, c'est sûrement ma faute aussi, mais je n'ai remarqué que bien tard qu'elle était en réalité en train de se noyer dans le travail pour oublier ses problèmes.

En fait, je ne l'ai remarqué qu'à partir du moment où ses discours ont commencé à être incohérents et n'avaient plus vraiment de sens quand elle répondait machinalement. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai savoir comment elle a fait pour avoir 20 à son oral type leçon du CAPES, parce qu'elle ne devait quasiment plus tenir debout à ce stade…

Le fait est que, non, elle ne tenait plus debout.

J'avais été contacté par une des membres du jury qui faisait passer le dit oral cette année-là à cause de cette « enfant perdue » comme elle aimait l'appeler. Comment elle a eu mon numéro, je ne sais pas, mais encore une fois, le hasard des rencontres a bien fait les choses. Après tout, c'est par hasard que j'ai rencontré Miss Jonquille pour la première fois il y a déjà dix ans.

Mme Martin m'avait alors demandé de la rencontrer dans un café de Lille duquel j'étais un habitué. Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'une maître de conférences, que Juliette m'avait décrit comme une femme élégante et raffinée, veuille me rencontrer dans le café auquel je vais avec mes camarades de basket après l'entraînement. Cependant, comme j'aurais été prêt à tout pour savoir plus de choses à propos de l'étudiante que j'avais hébergé cinq ans, j'ai accepté sa demande.

Je l'ai vite repérée, habillée en costume entre les différents habitués du café. Elle pensait probablement que personne ne la soupçonnerait de divulguer des informations censées être confidentielles entre les membres du jury, la candidate et elle-même dans un café en plein centre de Lille, entre le McDo et une librairie pittoresque. Je me suis assis en face d'elle à la table et nous nous sommes serré la main.

Laurence Martin commença à me parler de Mlle Jonquille en tant qu'étudiante modèle, studieuse et calme, qui ne disait jamais rien à qui que ce soit et qui s'excuser à ses amies de fac dès qu'elle était absente pour une raison ou une autre. Mais elle remarqua bien vite que je savais déjà tout cela, en tant qu'hébergeur de la gamine.

Au départ, elle était choquée que je la décrive comme une « gamine » d'ailleurs, mais quand je lui ai annoncé la raison pour laquelle j'employais, probablement à tort, ce terme, elle se tut et déglutit. Je pensais que le jury du CAPES avait tout vu, mais apparemment, j'étais dans le faux.

Finalement, Mme Martin passa au vif du sujet : l'oral qu'elle avait fait passer deux semaines auparavant. Elle me confia qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un candidat dans un tel état de fatigue auparavant, peu importe l'épreuve passée. Déjà, quand elle a vu la candidate tituber en entrant dans la salle d'examen en manquant de faire tomber son dossier et ses transparents sur le sol, elle s'est demandé si celle-ci n'était pas ivre.

Quand la candidate s'est tournée vers le jury, elle posa son dossier sur la table en face d'eux, debout, crispant les jambes pour garder une telle position sans s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon. Ses yeux étaient explosés, injectés de sang, son regard vide renforcé par des cernes noires comme de l'encre de Chine et les cheveux à peine attachés en queue dans son dos. Les trois juristes prirent presque peur en la voyant et l'un d'eux manqua même de la renvoyer de la salle sans même l'écouter.

Sa collègue insista pour faire passer la jeune fille sans plus de détails, ce que les deux autres membres firent. La candidate avait, étonnamment, une voix claire et limpide et ne regardait presque pas ses papiers. Encore plus étonnamment, elle donnait le meilleur oral de la journée, face à des candidats dans un état bien plus enviable que le sien.

Lors de l'entretien, elle commença à tituber à nouveau et se rattrapa de justesse à une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit, la main sur le front. Encore une fois, elle répondait parfaitement aux questions du jury durant toute la demi-heure autorisée et arriva même à répondre à certains dont les solutions exactes n'étaient pas au programme de cette année-là. Le jury, agréablement stupéfait, lui demanda de disposer.

C'est alors que l'oral tourna au drame social : lorsqu'elle se leva, la jeune fille tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit sans un bruit, comme si son corps venait de s'éteindre. Tout simplement.

Quand je repense à ça, je crains ce que Sarah pourrait découvrir dans les journaux de Juliette. Quand j'en ai parlé avec Marina, quand elle est venue hier avec son petit ami à la maison, elle m'a confié que notre collègue d'Histoire-Géo lui semblait être une forcenée qui refusait d'assumer qui elle était vraiment tant elle avait de secrets. Et, elle a complètement raison, même si j'utiliserais des termes plus… Doux.

J'ai confié une chose à Marina hier une chose que j'avais confié la semaine avant à Sarah, alors qu'elle me servait une tasse de thé, après qu'elle se soit rendue compte que sa petite amie était malade et éreintée par les deux derniers mois.

Dans un moment de clairvoyance, en la regardant de ma chaise, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que sa moitié le sache. J'ai inspiré profondément, ai expiré d'une manière semblable et je lui ai annoncé le véritable âge de Juliette. Et, bien que Sarah et elle aient eu leur CAPES la même année, la vérité est que…

Juliette n'a que vingt-six ans depuis le 16 novembre dernier.

Elle m'a regardé, choquée et, pourtant, elle s'en doutait bien. Je lui expliqué pourquoi c'était possible : les deux ans d'avance de Juliette dus à au fait qu'elle ait sauté les moyenne et grande sections parce qu'elle savait déjà lire, compter et à peu près écrire en autodidacte (alors qu'elle avait trois ans, ne me demandez pas comment elle a fait, je n'étais pas là).

J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa petite amie ne lui avait jamais dit son âge et pourquoi c'était un sujet tabou en sa présence, même si Corinne essayait de lancer sur cette voie. Je pensais avoir dit la nouvelle la plus choquante de la journée, mais…

Sarah avait une autre nouvelle qui était plus urgente que de savoir que notre collègue d'Histoire-Géo était deux ans plus jeune que ce qu'elle devrait être. Et cette fois, c'est moi qu'elle a fait hurler : elle m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte.


	11. Sarah - Dîner aux Chandelles

On est repartis pour une période scolaire. Ma rentrée des vacances de Février s'est plutôt bien passée, je dois dire, à part pour quelques détails. Evidemment, ce principal détail, c'est Juliette. C'est toujours elle, le problème qui se pose à chaque rentrée.

J'ai bien essayé, durant les vacances, de la convaincre de passer une petite semaine sans rien faire, mais non. Enfin, je l'ai bien claquée au lit à plusieurs reprises sans son consentement, mais bon… C'est bien ce qu'aurait fait Luc, Clémence ou sa mère de toute façon…

Même si je commence à connaître son caractère à la « salut j'aime me surmener », je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me soit livrée inconsciente à ma porte le vendredi du retour du voyage. Et j'ai hurlé quand j'ai ouvert la porte à un Luc qui semblait bien inquiet, pour une fois. On le voit si peu comme ça, on voit qu'il tient à Juliette…

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit qu'il devait l'aimer plus que moi. Moi, qui suis censée être sa petite amie, et lui, un ami proche. Elle m'avait confié par le passé qu'elle le considérait comme figure paternelle, mais je me suis sentie tellement insignifiante à cet instant précis que je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. J'ai tout de même réussi à avaler un mensonge de Juliette de plus sans qu'il ne me reste en travers de la gorge cette fois-ci, c'est incroyable.

Ca fait que je me suis comportée de façon étrange durant ce temps-là. Par exemple, la première chose que j'ai fait une fois Luc parti fut d'amener ma dulcinée mal en point chez le médecin, en la réveillant aussi doucement que je le pouvais (ce qui consista à la secouer sans résultat et lui mettre une petite claque sur la joue avant qu'elle ne se réveille en sursaut, comme quoi elle devait juste dormir).

Le médecin avait principalement prescrit des vitamines que j'ai été cherché juste après avoir couché Juliette, je n'allais pas en plus l'amener à la pharmacie alors qu'elle pouvait tourner de l'œil à chaque instant. Je ne voulais pas risquer de mettre encore plus en péril sa santé déjà bien, bien bancale.

D'ailleurs, elle a remarqué que j'avais à mon tour cette sorte de fièvre de l'affection comme celle qu'elle avait eue en janvier. Je lui ai tout expliqué, ayant peur que ce soit à cause de cette foutue nouvelle et de cette histoire de gosse. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui resta calme et moi qui doutait, ça avait toujours été l'inverse depuis qu'on s'était mises en couple, il y a déjà un an de cela…

Notre couple est finalement très équilibré, quand j'y pense. Quand les gens nous demandent « qui est l'homme », à part le fait que j'ai envie de leur claquer une baffe pour cette réflexion un tantinet homophobe, j'en suis aussi venue à la conclusion que personne ne domine dans notre relation, ce qui est une très bonne chose, surtout contenu de mon caractère dominateur.

L'autre détail qui a fait que cette rentrée n'était pas si bien que ça, c'est le fait que je sois enceinte et que, ça y est, je commence à bien l'afficher. Cerise m'a dit que c'était normal et Clémence l'a confirmé quand on lui a annoncé, mais les questions et remarques des collègues à ce sujet restent des moments bien embarrassants dont je me passerais volontiers si j'en avais la possibilité.

Pauline ne s'y connait pas vraiment non plus, mais elle aime bien en parler avec moi en salle des profs. Elle, ça la botte d'élever un gosse et elle aime prendre soin de ceux des autres. Et Florence, elle, est tellement enthousiaste qu'elle adore en parler plus encore que Pauline.

Moi, je sens qu'élever mon propre gamin va déjà être une torture, surtout avec Juliette qui n'a pas de conscience familiale du tout (pour une raison ou une autre).

Bon, s'il y a une chose de bien avec le fait que ma grossesse avance, c'est que je n'ai plus ces atroces nausées qui m'ont bien pénalisée durant ces trois derniers mois. Je n'ai plus besoin de mes cachets d'iode, mais si un jour une amie en a besoin, j'en ai toujours dans le placard. De toute façon, c'est plus efficace que le Motilium, donc franchement, je vais les garder.

Florence m'a indiqué des magasins pour acheter des vêtements adaptés (histoire de ne pas me promener dans le lycée avec le ventre à l'air) et m'a conseillé d'arrêter de porter des talons à partir du mois suivant. Je devrais plus suivre les conseils de ma gynéco que ceux de ma collègue d'Histoire-Géo, mais étrangement, j'ai envie de désobéir à la logique pure.

Je dis ça, je me moque, mais son premier conseil, je l'ai déjà suivi. J'ai toujours eu tendance à m'acheter des vêtements au ras du corps et qui arrivaient à peine à couvrir la zone attendue, donc évidemment, maintenant que j'ai le bide qui commence à gonfler comme un ballon, je vais devoir investir dans des vêtements plus amples.

Pour être honnête, la dernière fois, je suis allée au boulot avec un des maillots de Juliette juste parce qu'elle a l'habitude de porter des trucs plus couvrant que mes loques. C'était assez amusant, je dois dire, de porter les fringues de quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'il le sache. Cependant, ç'aurait été plus drôle si Juliette en avait quelque chose à faire de ses vêtements.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'on irait manger au restaurant, histoire de la sortir de ses paperasses. En plus, il fait beau pour une fois, surtout pour un mois de mars. Elle a accepté après que j'ai insisté (à plusieurs reprises) et, pour l'occasion, je me suis habillée du mieux que j'ai pu (surtout avec ce ventre qui raccourcit toutes mes robes). Oh, elle ? En costume, comme d'habitude.

Nous nous sommes rendues dans le resto d'un de mes amis et tout se passait plutôt bien. Bon, Juliette avait du mal avec les noms des plats parce qu'elle a l'esprit encore un peu réduit par le fait qu'elle pense comme une bachelière S (ce qui n'est plus trop le cas, j'imagine que ses études et l'option Latin font qu'elle pense un peu comme une L aussi).

Nous sommes donc en train de manger, tranquillement, dans un resto peu bruyant. Cependant, ma chérie ne me semble pas dans le meilleur état qu'il soit, puisqu'elle se frotte la tête depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. D'après ce que je connais de son vocabulaire corporel, ça signifie qu'elle a un bon gros mal de tête.

J'imagine qu'elle a dû pas mal travaillé pour qu'elle se retrouve à sembler avoir autant mal alors que ça fait quand même une bonne heure qu'on est dans ce restaurant et qu'elle n'a donc pas vu ses paperasses durant ce temps, ce qui logiquement ne devrait pas lui donner mal à la tête.

Un serveur passe à côté de notre table et s'étonne qu'aucune bouteille d'alcool ne s'y trouve. Il nous propose donc une bouteille d'un Bordeaux ou de je ne sais quoi, choisi par le chef et recommandé par un sommelier reconnu, blablabla. Comme ni moi, ni Juliette ne buvons de l'alcool (enfin, moi j'en bois habituellement quand je vais au resto, c'est juste que là je suis enceinte), je décline et je lui précise que nous n'en voulons pas.

Il s'excuse alors du dérangement. Ce serveur est adorable je dois dire, donc je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave et il retourne en cuisine avec la bouteille dans les mains, soigneusement et fermement tenue.

Bon, revenons à ma petite amie qui est en train de souffrir du crâne sans rien dire, silencieuse et discrète comme elle en a la réputation en salle des profs. Ça me frustre de plus en plus qu'elle ne me dise rien, mais bon, je ferai avec. Luc m'a promis quelques infos juteuses de plus, de toute façon.

Le truc, c'est que j'ai appris il y a quelque chose comme deux semaines que Juliette, même si elle était en Terminale en même temps que moi, a en réalité presque trois ans de moins. Je suis née le 23 janvier 1987 et elle le 16 novembre 1989, ce qui d'après mes capacités en maths rouillées de Seconde donne trente-quatre mois de différence, ce qui est loin d'être négligeable.

Je me rappelle de mes parents qui me disaient que je devais absolument me marier avec un homme de mon âge et avoir un héritier, de préférence un garçon. L'ironie, c'est que je suis pansexuelle, que mon couple ayant duré le plus longtemps est avec une femme et que cette dernière a presque trois ans de moins que moi.

En réalité, mes parents ont voulu me déshériter à plusieurs reprises à cause du fait que je ne respectais pas vraiment leurs conditions. Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'ils sont obligés de me léguer leurs possessions (ils n'ont pas vraiment de dettes, ces deux bourges) à leur mort, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, puisque je suis leur unique descendant. Retour à l'envoyeur.

Juliette est encore en train de se tenir la tête en essayant d'être discrète, ce à quoi elle échoue misérablement. Je soupire, elle le remarque, elle se redresse et essaie de cacher sa douleur, comme elle en a l'habitude. Je finis par la connaître, celle-là.

Cependant, je commence à trouver sa manie de vouloir nous faire croire qu'elle va bien mignonne. Ce n'est pas la meilleure technique de drague possible, évidemment, mais franchement, ça part d'une bonne attention. C'est même un peu touchant de la voir tentant de ne pas nous inquiéter et de prétendre tout savoir faire par elle-même.

Enfin, ça commence à devenir quelque peu gênant et je sens les regards se tourner vers nous. De plus, je déteste la vision de ma petite amie sous l'emprise d'un mal de crâne. Je prends donc mon sac sur mes genoux, commence à fouiller dedans et en sors une plaquette d'aspirine. Je ne peux plus la prendre pour cette raison évidente, mais elle, oui.

Je prends un cachet blanc de la tablette et lui verse un verre d'eau. Comme c'est un effervescent, je le plonge dans le liquide et il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Elle et moi regardons les bulles monter à la surface avant que je ne lui tende le verre et lui fasse signe de le boire. Elle s'exécute.

Elle ne le finit pas coup sec, mais finit rapidement son eau gazeuse agrémentée de médicament. Elle pose ensuite le verre devant elle et s'essuie la bouche avec sa serviette. Ça devrait faire du bien à son mal de crâne, elle qui avait tant l'air d'en souffrir sans l'admettre. Cependant, elle dévisage le verre d'une drôle de façon. Je me demande ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête.

Finalement, elle me regarde dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés comme si elle était inquiète. Elle prend une petite respiration.

« C'est de l'aspirine ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Ben… Ouais, pourquoi ? Ca soigne les maux de tête, c'est fait pour ça » je réponds tout de suite en regardant la plaquette.

« Eh merde » murmure-t-elle d'une voix presque intangible.

C'est alors qu'elle fonce sur son sac à main, cherchant vivement quelque chose dedans avant de crier furtivement qu'elle n'a pas de mouchoirs. Elle se relève alors, nos regards se croisent et je mets ma main devant ma bouche, plus choquée que dégoûtée.

Oui, Juliette est bien en train de saigner du nez.

Finalement, elle se rabat sur sa serviette de table et essaie de retenir le flot sanguin dégoulinant de ses narines. Le temps passe longuement et je vois que les autres clients sont aussi stupéfaits que révoltés que dégoûtés. Quoi, ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un saigner du nez ou comment ça se passe chez eux ? Enfin, ce n'est pas sa faute, à cette pauvre fille !

Elle finit par baisser sa serviette, la saignée s'étant arrêtée. Elle rougit, honteuse, et me regarde ensuite. Je vois dans ses yeux et dans son regard la honte et la peur de quelque chose, mais de quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

« Dis… Ca va ? » Je lui demande, peu rassurée par ce qui vient de se passer.

« Euh, répond-elle, ouais… Héhé, désolée pour ça, ça a pas l'air de t'avoir plu… Haha… »

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! En effet, elle semblait inquiète quand elle m'a demandé si c'était de l'aspirine. Est-ce que je dois en conclure que ces saignements-surprises sont dus à ce médicament ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne m'y connais pas là-dedans. Bon, je vais lui demander, elle doit savoir, puisqu'elle a senti le coup arriver.

« Eh, je lui demande, ça va ? Tu… Tu sais d'où ça vient ?

-Ah, bredouille-t-elle, ça, ouais… Mon corps supporte pas l'aspirine et les médocs qui liquéfient le sang, et quand j'en prends, faut que ça sorte quelque part… Tu sais, l'hémophilie, tout ça… Haha… »

Elle se replie sur elle-même et commence à retenir des pleurs. Je lui relève la tête, ses yeux brillent, mais je lui souris aussi tendrement que je le puisse. Je l'embrasse sans lui laisser l'occasion de manifester sa surprise, comme ça. J'entends un couple de vieux s'offusquer et un gamin hurler à sa mère pourquoi les madames elles se font des bisous.

Je lui dis qu'elle m'expliquera ça en détail quand on sera rentrées.


	12. Clémence - Quatrième Rimbaud

J'ai eu une semaine dure en cette fin de mois. Il y a eu une vague de naissance dans la zone d'Homarville et je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps à moi ou à consacrer à ma famille. Bref, c'est une de ces périodes pleines où tous les confrères et consœurs doivent faire passer leur vocation avant leur petite vie privée pour le bien de la collectivité (et leur réputation).

J'accomplis mes devoirs sans me plaindre, comme il se doit. Mes honoraires sont un peu plus élèves que la moyenne, mais j'essaie de les justifier en essayant d'aller encore plus loin si elles veulent. En fait, si je fais plus cher, c'est juste pour payer mes impôts et ne pas vivre dans un total taudis.

On me dit souvent que je suis trop gentille ou trop généreuse pour mon propre bien. Je sais bien, je m'en doute, mais j'ai été élevée par des philanthropes comme les appelle Amandine. Mes frères ont aussi cette mentalité de faire passer le bonheur et le bien-être des autres avant sa propre satisfaction. Nous sommes de plus en plus rares, mais nous existons, et heureusement.

Corinne a toujours souligné cet aspect généreux chez moi et ceux dès que nous nous sommes connues, en Seconde. A l'époque, j'étais le genre de fille qui défendait les plus faibles et qui donnait des bonbons à tout le monde, enfin, sauf aux gros cons, mais bon, là c'est évident.

En fait, j'ai toujours été une sorte de justicière pour les plus faibles. Depuis que je suis gamine, je suis la parole des muets, apparemment. Ça aussi, je l'ai dans le sang. C'est pour moi un automatisme d'essayer de comprendre les rejetés de la société et de les défendre lorsqu'ils sont victimes de persécutions ou d'autres choses du genre.

Je me suis découvert cette vocation quand j'étais au collège, en fait. A l'époque, je rentrais en Quatrième et ne connaissais personne puisque mes parents avaient déménagé pour le travail de mon père qui travaillerait pour deux ans dans l'hôpital de Wimereux. Bonne Calaisienne que j'étais, j'étais perdue et personne ne me tendait vraiment la main.

Cependant, je me suis très rapidement imposée au sein de ma classe, la Quatrième Rimbaud. Les gars me prenaient dans les premiers pour les cours de basket et autres sports d'équipe parce que j'étais sportive et efficace pour marquer des buts (plus qu'eux souvent d'ailleurs) et aimaient me nommer chef d'équipe. Quant aux filles, elles appréciaient fortement mon côté grande sœur et familial (ben ouais, j'ai toujours été proche de mes deux frérots).

Toute la classe voulait devenir mon meilleur ami, enfin, à une exception près. Cette fille restait toujours seule, ne parlait jamais et était tout bonnement transparente, on oubliait presque qu'elle existait. La seule chose qui faisait qu'elle n'avait jamais de problème à se trouver un groupe de travail, c'était qu'elle était première de classe avec dix-neuf quelque chose de moyenne.

J'ai vite fini par assumer que je ne côtoierais jamais cette fille. Je pensais avoir vingt-deux amis sur une classe de vingt-quatre préados et que je n'avais pas à me soucier de la seule qui restait dans son petit coin à écrire dans des cahiers je ne savais quoi. J'avais treize ans, en 1999, et j'étais conne, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais conne…

J'étais deuxième de classe grâce à mes notes en matières scientifiques, maths et sport. Par contre, j'avais d'énormes lacunes dans des matières plus littéraires, surtout Histoire-Géo, où j'étais très loin d'être une lumière… C'était d'ailleurs le dada de Miss Solitaire, qui avait vingt à chaque contrôle, chaque DS, chaque étude de cas et à chaque évaluation orale. Elle savait juste toute l'Histoire de France et le planisphère entier.

C'est quand j'étais en Quatrième que j'ai fait mon coming-out en tant que lesbienne à ma famille et mes amis. Mes parents m'ont soutenue, Bapt' m'a acceptée comme j'étais, et Co' était encore trop jeune pour comprendre que j'étais une fille qui aimait d'autres filles. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas autant en dire de mes « amis »… Mes camarades de classe.

Quand je leur ai dit, certains ont arrêté de me parler. J'étais encore très populaire, mais certaines filles ne me côtoyaient plus parce qu'elles avaient peur que je les drague et qu'elles tombent amoureuse d'une autre fille. Les gars, eux, aimaient me parler de jolies nanas dans les magazines, alors je traînais beaucoup avec eux et peu avec celles que je pensais être bien gentilles.

Une sortie à laquelle je ne prenais pas part, en novembre 1999, a causé quasiment tous les gars de la classe à ne pas venir au collège. En cours restaient des filles qui ne voulaient plus me côtoyer, moi, et… La fille solitaire du devant de la classe. Pour la première fois, je me retrouvais seule, mais seule… Et je comprenais enfin la douleur que devait ressentir celle qui répondait toujours tout bon partout.

A la récré du matin, alors que je croquais dans ma tartine au Nutika préparée par ma maman la veille, une fille aux cheveux châtains vint vers moi sans que je ne la connaisse. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me dit bonjour avant de me proposer un morceau de son biscuit.

Le lendemain, les gars populaires de la classe étaient revenus. J'étais sur le point d'aller leur parler du dernier match de foot passé à la télé quand je la vis toujours aussi seule écrire dans un cahier. Ce jour-là, j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne pensais pas faire : lâcher les populaires pour la sorte d'ermite planquée dans ses bonnes notes.

Ils n'ont pas vraiment dit quoique ce soit, mais ils étaient étonnés. Quant à elle, quand je lui tendis la main pour lui dire bonjour, je l'ai vue esquisser un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Je n'avais jamais vu une personne aussi heureuse qu'on lui dise juste bonjour le matin.

J'appris encore à connaître cette fille que j'avais longtemps méprisée pour juste être le contraire de moi : impopulaire, silencieuse, non sportive. Au début de l'année, quand elle était dans mon équipe, personne ne lui passait le ballon et personne n'avait envie de la prendre dans son équipe, et je vous avoue que moi non plus.

Le lendemain de cette sortie, donc, on apprit en cours d'EPS qu'elle s'était en réalité faite dispenser à l'année mais qu'elle avait bravé les interdits. Les gars de la classe ont juste ri, mais moi… J'avais pitié pour elle. C'était une fille qui voulait juste qu'on lui accorde un peu d'attention mais pas trop. Je voyais qu'elle se retenait de pleurer à cause des moqueries.

Un gars me donna un coup de coude en me hurlant presque dessus à quel point elle est ridicule. Un autre répond avec enthousiasme à la question. Je sens une sorte de colère indescriptible me remonter dans la poitrine. Pour une fois, j'ai demandé à ces populaires de fermer leur gueule et d'arrêter de se moquer d'une personne aussi sensible qu'une pauvre fille hémophile qui ne peut pas faire sport comme tout le monde.

J'ai regretté quelques secondes avoir gueulé comme ça, mais quand je l'ai vue se ruer dans mes bras en enterrer ses larmes dans mon débardeur de sport, je me suis rendue compte que cette fille m'attirait bien plus de sympathie que le reste de la classe ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Et dire qu'avant je la regardais de haut parce que j'étais entourée « d'amis ».

Cette rencontre changea ma vie plus que j'en avais alors conscience. Cette fille m'ouvrit les yeux en me montrant qu'il était plus agréable d'avoir un seul ami bien attaché à soi qu'une bande qui te lâche dès qu'un petit truc change à propos de toi. Oui, en la côtoyant, j'ai perdu bien de la popularité (sauf en cours de sport), mais j'ai gagné une vraie amie.

Et ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que c'est elle qui a changé ma vie plus que j'ai changé la sienne. Ah, Juliette, tu étais déjà si modeste… Je me demande si tu ne l'es même pas encore plus que quand on était au collège, d'ailleurs.

Quand j'ai raconté cette histoire à Amandine, elle a trouvé ça très mignon. D'après elle, ça aurait pu être le début d'une grande histoire d'amour si Juliette avait admis ses sentiments pour moi au lieu de les refouler à cause de son père homophobe et de son beau-frère menaçant en plus d'être une ordure homophobe. Quoique, « homophobe » et « ordure » sont synonymes.

Je lui ai aussi expliqué que je trouvais ça étrange que ma meilleure amie ne fut attirée que par deux ou trois personnes dans sa vie, dont moi et évidemment sa petite amie actuelle, Sarah. J'ai vu Amandine réfléchir deux ou trois petites minutes avant de lever le doigt au ciel, manifestant sa réponse tout juste trouvée.

Et là, elle m'a sorti un speech tout droit sorti des communautés LGBT d'Internet avec des termes dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant. Il s'avère que, d'après Amandine, Juliette est « demisexuelle », c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'est attirée que par des personnes à qui elle est déjà bien attachée. En somme, elle est tout le contraire d'une personne qui croit aux coups de foudre puisqu'elle ne peut pas en avoir.

Enfin, je n'y connais rien là-dedans, je devrais en parler avec la principale intéressée un jour ou l'autre, ça la sortirait peut-être de ses copies. Ah, si seulement elle ne passait pas autant de temps à travailler pour des gamins ingrats, on serait tellement plus souvent ensemble…

Souvent, on me demande si je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir un tel caractère. La réponse est que non : elle est comme ça et c'est en partie pour cela que je l'aime autant. C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je suis bien contente qu'elle ait bravé sa timidité ce jour de novembre 1999. Assez ironiquement, ce jour-là, on était le 16 novembre, le jour de son dixième anniversaire.

Je me rappelle du fait que j'ai été celle qui l'avait aidée à se trouver quand on était au lycée. La question de l'identité s'était toujours posée chez elle, puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas comme faisant partie du groupe que la classe formait, dont Corinne et moi faisions partie quasiment intégralement. Non, elle, elle ne se sentait pas comme tout le monde.

Juliette a toujours été quelqu'un qui se cherchait vraiment. Elle ne savait pas si elle était « normale » ou « anormale », si ce qu'elle faisait était ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse vraiment, si elle n'était pas juste une version défectueuse des filles de notre classe. Il y a avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne faisait que parce que ça la rendait plus « normale », comme porter des jupes (ce qu'elle ne fait plus du tout d'ailleurs) ou se maquiller (ça, elle le fait encore, ça lui donne l'impression qu'on voit moins qu'elle est fatiguée quand elle en porte).

En fait, elle a compris qu'elle n'était pas « normale » quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par quelque gars que ce soit. C'est alors qu'elle comprit que, oui, elle était lesbienne, tout comme moi. Et, bien sûr, ça a mal fini pour elle (en partie) à cause de ça, mais elle doit y être habituée. Pauvre fille, toujours coincée par un père dominateur trou du fion.

Mais, quand je parle d'elle actuellement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait toujours pas qui elle est exactement, qu'elle se cherche encore. La seule chose dont elle est certaine à propos d'elle, c'est son métier, c'est assez triste… Dire qu'elle n'était même pas vraiment bourreau de travail avant que bosser ne lui serve de refuge pour la solitude. Enfin bon, elle va se rendre qu'elle en fait trop pour son corps, ça se voit contrairement à ce qu'elle affirme, et c'est bien ça le problème.


	13. Juliette - Entorse

Maintenant, c'est certain : je travaille trop. Vous allez me dire, c'est évident, mais là, je pense que j'ai réussi à trouver une autre manière encore de manifester mon surmenage. Et cette fois-ci, je dois dire que c'est ce que j'appellerais de l'ironie dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables du terme. C'est tellement ridicule que même Sarah se fout de moi avec ça.

A vrai dire, ça fait une bonne semaine que je vis avec ça et je suis probablement encore partie pour un mois à faire du covoiturage obligatoire en vue des circonstances actuelles. Ça fait que j'oscille entre la frustration de devoir traîner jusqu'à huit heures pour partir le jeudi matin (au lieu de six heures comme j'en ai l'habitude) et la frustration de devoir faire lever ma petite amie enceinte de cinq mois juste parce que je commence à huit heures alors qu'elle devrait commencer à dix heures (enfin, elle dort en salle des profs, mais ça, elle ne le dit pas).

La semaine dernière, après avoir corrigé une bonne vingtaine de copies, je suis (pour une fois) allée dehors me promener un peu histoire de ne pas avoir des yeux totalement explosés. Tout allait bien dans la petite rue devant chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'un inconnu m'agrippe le poignet. Sa prise est bien trop forte pour moi, qui ne suis pas très forte physiquement, pour que je m'en libère sans totalement me débattre au beau milieu de la rue.

Il me retourne vers lui et mon regard croise le sien. Il fait deux têtes de plus que moi, a des muscles de bœuf et a cette coupe à la mode que je vois tout le temps chez mes élèves. Ses yeux se posent une fois sur mon visage, une autre fois sur ma poitrine (j'ai eu le malheur de porter un décolleté ce jour-là). Je savais bien que je n'avais qu'un moyen de m'en sortir : le coup de genou dans l'entrejambe.

Je sens quelque chose d'étrange émaner de son corps touchant le mien pendant qu'il me retient en position presque allongée au-dessus du sol. Je baisse le regard, et je me garde de justesse de hurler tant ma vision m'horrifie. Ce gars est excité physiquement et veut probablement s'accoupler avec moi que je le veuille ou non. C'est alors que je réalise qu'il est en sueur et que ses yeux traduisent une libido non satisfaite depuis bien longtemps, ou alors sans qu'il ait dû le faire tout seul comme un grand.

Il essaie de me séduire en me disant qu'il aimerait vraiment me faire perdre ma virginité si je l'ai encore, et que si je ne l'ai pas, ça serait dommage de rater une telle occasion. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui répondre poliment que je n'ai pas envie ou si je dois lui foutre un coup dans les lattes. Il insiste ensuite en me racontant comment il drague toutes les filles et qu'elles tombent toutes sous son charme et que moi aussi je devrais en faire partie.

Je lui dis alors poliment que, non merci, son pénis ne m'intéresse pas parce que, ben, je suis lesbienne. Je n'allais pas m'attarder en lui disant que j'étais demisexuelle demi-homoromantique et ce genre de vocabulaire précis, mais bon, j'aime les filles et pas les gars, et ça, ben c'est facile à expliquer.

Le gars s'énerve alors de ne pas pouvoir conquérir une fille de plus et commence à essayer de me déshabiller en public tout en s'éloignant dans une petite ruelle pour être à l'abri du regard de tous les passants potentiels qui le verraient en plein crime (oui, le viol est reconnu comme un crime, heureusement tiens).

Je commence à crier le plus fort que je le puisse pour prévenir des passants qui n'en ont rien à foutre, mais aussi en espérant lui faire peur. Notamment, je lui dis qu'il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça, surtout en public comme il est en train de le faire. Il me rétorque alors que je n'ai qu'à pas exciter les gars en me baladant dehors avec un décolleté et que, si j'ai envie d'être tranquille, je n'ai qu'à me mettre au voile intégral. C'est là que j'ai explosé.

Mes amis le savent bien, j'ai mon honneur en recommandation et je tiens en haute estime mon intégrité physique (mentale, un peu moins en sachant ce que je me fais endurer). Je porte des décolletés si je veux et quand je veux, que ça lui donne une érection ou pas, ce n'est pas mon problème. Qu'il retienne ses pulsions sexuelles, c'est lui le fautif de toute façon.

Avant que vous ne commenciez à me dire que je dis ça parce que je suis une frustrée mal baisée, sachez que je suis en couple avec une femme et que, non, je ne suis plus vierge depuis quelques temps. Et ce gars a franchi les limites en me disant de porter un voile intégral, une chose qui me répugne, juste parce qu'il ne sait pas se retenir de draguer et pète un câble comme un enfant de quatre ans et demi à qui on a refusé d'acheter un jouet quand une fille lui dit simplement « non ».

Je n'arrive jamais aux mains dans ce genre de cas habituellement, mais là, je n'ai pas le choix. Je lui mets le plus fort coup de genou que je puisse dans les lattes histoire de calmer sa pulsion actuelle. Je vous avoue que je ne me suis pas sentie bien à l'idée de faire ça, mais il le fallait bien pour m'en sortir sans me faire violer par une montagne de muscles avec autant de jugeote qu'un gamin de six ans devant une équation du second degré.

Pendant qu'il crie de douleur, je me relève aussi rapidement que je lui puisse sur mes talons et essaie de m'enfuir. Cependant, il tient encore mon poignet droit en otage et s'amuse à me torturer avec. Je retiens cris de douleurs et larmes avant qu'il ne se lasse et me le torde avant se casser le plus vite possible.

Je m'en étais sortie plutôt bien, encore vierge de tout pénis que ce soit (à part celui en plastique rose dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de Sarah), mais je ne m'en étais pas sortie indemne, puisque mon poignet me faisait atrocement mal. C'est vrai que j'avais déjà mal avant de croiser ce fou dangereux, probablement parce que j'avais corrigé des copies de Terminales juste avant, cependant je n'avais pas encore assez mal au point de le tenir en rentrant chez moi.

A table, ce soir-là, Sarah remarqua que je mangeais de la main gauche, ce que je ne fais jamais. À vrai dire, même si je suis née droitière, il m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises d'utiliser ma main gauche pour écrire (quand j'ai eu le poignet droit cassé en deuxième année de licence, par exemple). Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec la douleur au niveau des bras, donc vous pourriez me qualifier de semi-ambidextre. Enfin, j'écris quand même mal avec ma main gauche.

Autant j'ai pu échapper ce soir-là à ma petite amie suspicieuse, autant le lendemain, c'était foutu. J'avais cours et, ce matin-là, je me suis rendue compte que mon poignet était bien au-delà de juste foulé. Conduire fut une vraie torture ce jour-là, surtout pour changer mes vitesses, puisqu'elles sont à ma droite et que, ben, ma main droite est celle qui me fait mal. J'ai tout de même réussi, mais non sans grincer des dents à chaque fois que je devais bouger mes leviers.

Une fois au lycée, tous mes collègues me regardaient un peu bizarrement, remarquant que je tenais mon gobelet de café et que j'écrivais de la main gauche tandis que mon poignet droit restait complètement immobile. J'imagine que la plupart ont deviné que je m'étais blessée à cet endroit-là.

Résultat des courses, le soir-même, je devais aller voir mon médecin. Heureusement pour moi, Corentin, le petit frère de Clémence, était sur Homarville cette semaine-là. À la base, je ne voulais pas le déranger, mais Clém', à qui Sarah avait téléphoné, a insisté pour que j'y aille. Quant à lui, quand j'ai voulu le payer, il a refusé.

J'ai dû aller faire une radio et ce genre de trucs avant qu'il ne m'annonce, ostéopathe qu'il est, que j'ai une entorse du poignet droit qui n'a, non pas été causée par le fait qu'un gars me l'ait volontairement tordu, mais parce que j'écrivais trop, et mon ligament n'a pas tenu le choc. Bon, ben ça c'est fait, je me suis dit.

Le lendemain, j'avais une attèle au poignet droit et je voyais bien que les élèves étaient intrigués. Mes Secondes me regardaient franchement bizarrement, mes Premières en parlaient entre eux durant les cours et les Terminales, oh les Terminales… Autant les TS3 ont juste été étonnés et n'ont rien dit, autant les chez les TES1, ça a lancé un véritable débat parmi les élèves.

Les collègues me posaient des questions telles que comment je me suis fait cette entorse, est-ce que ça me fait mal (réponse : oui) ou comment je ferais pour écrire et corriger des copies alors que la main que j'utilise habituellement est coincée dans une attèle et ne peut donc pas être utilisée pour faire quoique ce soit (rajoutez cela au fait que j'ai mal si je m'en sers).

Je n'avais jamais été considérée comme « invalide » pour exercer auparavant. Oui, je me suis bien cassé un membre plusieurs fois dans ma vie, mais la dernière fois avant cette entorse, j'étais en deuxième année de Master. C'était donc une première pour moi de recevoir un papier comme quoi je ne pouvais pas travailler pendant une à deux semaines pour « accident de travail » ! Même encore maintenant, je trouve ça stupide… Bon, vous l'avez deviné, je n'ai pas respecté les ordres et je suis allée bosser quand même. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre une semaine de plus, surtout pour une raison aussi personnelle.

Cependant, je n'ai jamais eu autant de requêtes pour que je cesse « enfin » de travailler, comme si mon poignet était l'excuse ultime pour prendre un congé « amplement mérité » d'après les collègues et surtout Luc et Sarah, mais eux, c'était prévisible. Ne me connaissent-ils donc pas depuis ces trois dernières années ?

Ce qui me surprend davantage, c'est la réaction de certains de mes élèves. Mes Premières, pour une fois, ont parlé avec moi en dehors du cours pour me plaindre. Je dois dire que d'ordinaire ce genre de plaintes m'horripilent au plus haut point, mais là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur répondre et surtout… De les remercier. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ce jour-là ?!

Le pire reste cependant, comme d'habitude, les TES1. Cette classe a toujours le cul entre deux chaises : ceux qui s'en foutent complètement et ceux que je voyais me prendre en pitié silencieusement, presque inquiets pour moi. Ça m'est toujours aussi ridicule, des élèves qui s'inquiètent pour un prof. Je ne saurais dire si c'est un excès d'attention ou si c'est une obsession malsaine. Je suis assez mal placée pour parler, remarque, j'étais pareil à leur âge…

Pour une fois, j'ai même été touchée alors que d'ordinaire je me refermerais sur moi-même. Sans surprise, cet élève touchant est… Justine Lhotar, encore elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle saurait encore m'étonner après deux ans à la voir, mais non, cette fille a des ressources infinies visiblement. Je ne sais pas comment elle se comporte en-dehors du lycée, mais une chose est sûre, je comprends pourquoi ses amis ont l'air bien contents de l'avoir.

C'est la première à avoir remarqué, dans sa classe, que j'avais cette attèle au poignet. J'imagine qu'elle a d'abord remarqué que j'écrivais de la main gauche avant de regarder plus précisément l'intérieur de ma manche de veste droite. D'ailleurs, je devrais arrêter de me cacher, je commence à crever de chaud dans les salles à cause de ça.

Quand je dis que ça m'a touchée, c'est qu'elle s'est tout de même proposée d'aller chercher des cartes après un cours. Ça semble assez anodin, mais la TES1 fut la dernière classe à qui j'ai dû annoncer la nouvelle, et aucun autre élève ne l'a fait. Je préfère d'ordinaire que les élèves ne s'introduisent pas dans mon job et pensent devoir m'aider, mais là, pour le coup, j'ai bizarrement bien réagi.

Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. Elle ne correspond à aucun cliché, aucun profil déjà vu, et surtout pas à une Elle ne se comporte pas comme une seule autre personne que j'ai vu jusque-là. Elle ne se comporte pas comme tout le monde, celle-là… Enfin, si. Comme une personne que je connais bien : moi, quand j'étais lycéenne.

La comparaison semble assez bizarre, puisque j'étais très timide et qu'elle crie sur tous les toits. Cependant, Florence me l'a rendu évident l'an dernier quand elle parlait d'elle avec moi en tant que prof d'Histoire-Géo de Première. C'est alors qu'elle m'a demandé comment ça se faisait qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots quand elle a eu un 8,5 sur 20 alors que c'était juste une boulette. Et c'est alors qu'elle et moi avons tout compris.

Comme moi, elle n'a pas confiance en elle. La pauvre fille doit avoir une de ces pressions sur les épaules… Je finis par vraiment me retrouver en elle, une fois de plus. C'est fou tout de même, comment je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant. Je dois vraiment être aveugle ou avoir de sacrées poussières dans les yeux pour ça.

C'est à cause de ce genre d'élèves que je n'écoute plus personne à propos de ma santé, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale. Des gens comme Justine m'ont étrangement désignée comme modèle (bon, ils doivent être trois, ok) et je ne peux pas les décevoir, aussi incompétente je suis. Ces gamins sont la prunelle de mes yeux et je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser aller et de mal leur enseigner, surtout les TES1.

Leur avenir ne compte pas sur moi, je le sais bien. Justine saurait se débrouiller toute seule si je n'étais pas là, de toute façon. Mais mon bien-être dépend d'eux et de mon travail. J'ai la conscience bouffée par mon professionnalisme, c'est ce que Clém' me dit tout le temps, surtout dans ce genre de période où je suis physiquement impossible d'être au maximum de mes capacités. Ecrire de la main gauche n'est pas naturel pour moi, mais je ferais avec. Je dois faire avec.

Je ne prends pas soin de moi pour me satisfaire, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je m'en fous de moi, pour être honnête. J'ai passé l'agrégation pour m'assurer de dispenser des cours bons et utiles. La seule chose que je respecte chez moi, c'est mon éthique, et elle intègre « ne pas être une feignasse » et « ne pas être victime de la luxure ». Je n'arriverai jamais à me satisfaire de moi-même, je suis bien trop… Nulle pour ça.

Je suis une erreur de la nature. Je n'aurais même pas dû être conçue pour commencer. J'étais un accident que ma mère a dû garder à cause du conformisme de mon père misogyne. J'étais une fille alors que j'aurais dû être un garçon. Je suis homosexuelle alors que j'aurais dû donner des gosses à un homme, peu importe comment il me traitait. J'aurais dû mourir à seize ans, j'ai été recueillie, j'ai survécu.

Je suis hémophile. Je suis hématophobe. Je suis demisexuelle. J'aime les femmes, pas les hommes. Je suis hypoglycémique. Je suis victime du pire de mon ascendance génétique. J'ai une conscience qui ne devrait pas être celle de mon sexe ou de mon genre ou je ne sais quelle connerie. J'ai un corps non adapté à la fonction « classique » de la femme dans la société. Je n'ai pas d'endurance. Je n'ai pas de système immunitaire efficace. J'ai des règles douloureuses.

Rien ne va chez moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vis encore vingt-six ans après ma naissance. J'aurais dû mourir dans une fausse couche. J'aurais dû mourir durant l'accouchement. J'aurais dû mourir d'une perte de sang trop importante. J'aurais dû mourir d'épuisement. J'aurais dû mourir de surmenage. J'aurais dû mourir de maladie. J'aurais dû mourir de froid et de faim.

Et pourtant, je suis encore là. J'ai survécu au harcèlement, à mon hémophilie, à l'abandon, à mes peurs, à mon surmenage, à mon épuisement. J'arrive enfin à assumer ma demi-homosexualité et mon comportement masculin. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je suis épuisée, que j'ai la vue floue, que j'ai une migraine infernale, que j'ai une entorse du poignet droit…

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Je sers enfin à quelque chose. Des gens comptent sur moi. Des gens m'aiment pour qui je suis et non ce que je suis physiquement. Mes élèves m'aiment plus que je ne m'aime. J'ai une petite amie et un mioche à venir. J'ai des amis proches qui me soutiennent. J'ai ma mère, j'ai ma sœur, j'ai mes neveux, j'ai mes collègues. Je connais des gens comme Luc, Clém', Sarah, Florence ou même Justine, d'une certaine façon. Je sais enfin qui je suis. Je connais enfin mon utilité, le rôle que je dois jouer.

Je suis Juliette Jonquille, vingt-six ans, fille de Daphné Jonquille et du PDG du Croissant d'Argent, sœur d'une journaliste et d'une manager, prof d'Histoire-Géo agrégée en lycée, ouvertement (ou presque) homosexuelle, rescapée des profondeurs des pensées misogynes et de la santé désastreuse à laquelle j'ai été destinée dès ma conception. Le malheur est inscrit dans mes gènes, mais j'ai su inscrire le bonheur ailleurs.

J'ai fait table rase sur mon héritage.


	14. Justine - Confusion(s)

Tu la sens, la fin de la période, en ce moment. Tout le monde est crevé, dont moi. Ma classe a passé les Bac blancs de la période la semaine dernière et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler du croquis en Géo ou du sujet de philo, merci. Au moins, on sait ce qui nous attend au vrai examen, pour le coup. Moi, j'appelle ça « l'enfer », mais bon. Chacun ses termes pour définir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

La dernière ligne droite commence le mois prochain, j'ai compris. Dernier trimestre du secondaire déjà bien entamé, là où on en est. Je ne suis pas fan de cette période du tout, enfin, à part l'année dernière où on était alors partis en Normandie avec M. Leeht et Mme Blossart.

Chaque année, à cette période-là, je joue à un petit jeu : deviner lequel de mes profs est le plus fatigué. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas la prof d'Espagnol, je me demande pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne fout rien, tiens. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Mais je crois sincèrement à cette théorie.

La grande gagnante de ce concours stupide est, comme il y a deux ans, sans surprise, Mme Jonquille. Ça va presque devenir une blague. On pourrait déconner sur l'épaisseur potentielle de ses cernes ou d'à quel point elles étaient dénuées de couleurs au point de se rapprocher du noir de l'encre de Chine, mais bizarrement, c'est bien la seule personne dont je n'ai pas envie de me foutre à cause de ça.

Ce qui est génial en ce moment, c'est qu'il pleut des cordes tous les jours. Au moins, personne n'aura envie de faire les cons avec ses potes dehors au lieu de réviser ses SES. Moi, je m'en fous, je ne sors pas beaucoup de ma chambre, qu'il fasse beau ou non. De toute façon, quand ça fait presque dix-huit ans que tu vis dans une région aussi pluvieuse, tu es condamné à t'y faire à un moment ou à un autre.

Il pleut quand je vais au lycée, quand je vais à la cantine le midi et quand je rentre chez moi après la fin des cours. Les cours de Latin sont difficiles à entendre à cause de la voix basse de M. Leeht et le bruit de la pluie sur les murs mal isolés de la salle P5. Ce n'est pas vraiment la joie, aller en cours, en ce moment. Vraiment pas.

D'ailleurs, il y a une nouvelle épidémie dans le lycée. Mme Merouli est tombée malade en début de semaine, et me voilà à attendre un petit trois heures avant de reprendre cette après-midi. Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau pour moi, surtout depuis ma Seconde et mes vendredis au trou de trois heures. J'aurais bien dit que ça allait être l'idéal pour dessiner, mais… Entre la pluie et l'inquiétude, je n'arrive juste pas à me concentrer sur mes dessins.

Pourquoi je suis inquiète me demanderez-vous ? Il y a plusieurs choses, mais une domine largement toutes les autres. Et cette chose, tous mes amis s'en sont doutés dès le moment où l'a vue dégénérer : Mme Jonquille. Encore elle.

C'est une personne que je n'arrive pas à comprendre globalement. Certains aspects de sa personnalité sont… Etranges je dirais. C'est quelqu'un qui semble prendre soin d'elle-même mais qui d'un autre côté semble faire un peu n'importe quoi avec sa propre santé. C'est difficilement compréhensible pour quelqu'un de complètement extérieur à vie intime et personnelle, j'imagine.

Enfin, si, je vois une raison pour laquelle elle bosse autant. Bon, ça n'explique pas le tout début de l'année et donc ce tarif « 150% » comme j'aime l'appeler. Cependant, ça explique pourquoi elle semble aussi fatiguée en ce moment. Pauvre femme, n'empêche…

Valère me le fit remarquer parce que je ne la vois pas si souvent que ça, mais Mme Leeht semble enceinte. En effet, maintenant que je la regarde bien en allant en Latin et qu'elle sort de sa salle, c'est vrai qu'elle est plus grosse qu'avant. Elle a même abandonné ses talons pour des ballerines, c'est dire. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça que je la trouvais plus petite que dans mes souvenirs de Première en ce moment… Faut dire que je ne regarde pas spécialement les pieds ou le ventre des gens.

Ça doit faire combien de temps qu'elle est enceinte, tiens ? Gab' me disait qu'elle l'avait annoncé sur son Facebook il y a quelques mois de cela, vers décembre-janvier. Sachant qu'on est en avril, elle doit avoir ce gosse dans le bide depuis, quoi, cinq mois ?

J'ai essayé de faire des sous-entendus un peu gras comme le faisait Ludovic quand nous étions en Seconde auprès de Mme Jonquille. A la fin de l'heure, sachant que la prof de SES était clouée au lit par une sale grippe (pauvre Bbe Berouli d'ailleurs), elle accepta de m'en parler après avoir gentiment demandé à Clémence et Alexandre qui étaient avec moi de m'attendre ailleurs. Elle ferma la porte 205 et me demanda de la suivre.

Bien vite, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle me conduisait au parking du personnel du lycée, où se situe également le gymnase. Une fois arrivée devant sa voiture, un modèle effilé couleur argent, elle m'invita d'un geste des bras à entrer dedans. Je pensais que c'était une blague… Mais non.

Quand je vous disais que je poireautais, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Actuellement, je suis dans la bagnole de ma prof d'Histoire et la situation devient presque sordide actuellement. Elle ne dit rien, je n'ose pas ouvrir de conversation. Tout ce que je voulais était savoir si sa petite amie était enceinte ! De tels blancs sont si embarrassants… Peut-être que ma curiosité est en train de se retourner contre moi, après tout.

Quitte à être à 20 centimètres à peine de sa tête, autant la scruter un peu. Elle est pâle, mais qu'elle est pâle… J'ai un peu peur de finir dans un accident de voiture en fait, mais bon, faudrait pas que je le montre, on sait jamais. Il y a deux ans, elle était tellement tendue qu'elle s'échauffait pour des broutilles, je ferais mieux de fermer ma grande gueule.

Je commence à trouver le temps un peu long. Ça fait quoi, quinze minutes qu'on est parties du lycée sans que je n'ai aucune idée que ce soit à propos d'où elle m'emmène ou ce qu'elle compte faire avec moi ou de moi là-bas. Peut-être me buter ? Ça ne serait pas son genre, mais je me pose quand même ce genre de questions vu que je suis dans le total déni de ce qu'elle pense faire. Son visage est juste concentré sur la route, impossible d'y deviner une quelconque émotion ou pensée que ce soit.

Finalement, elle se gare quelque part et me fait signe de sortir. C'est un endroit assez banal, un petit parking devant une sorte de bois. Encore une fois, où suis-je ? Je n'ai aucune idée de quel est ce lieu ! J'aurais dû regarder les panneaux sur la route au lieu de regarder sa face concentrée, bordel !

Je la suis sans rien dire tandis qu'elle aborde un air froid, distant. Nous nous enfonçons dans un espace boisé d'une taille hybride entre un bois et une forêt, je n'ai aucune idée de comment qualifier cet endroit. C'est plutôt joli et il n'y a personne à part nous. Bon, heureusement que je porte des baskets, parce que le terrain est légèrement sinueux. Comment elle fait, elle, avec ses talons d'ailleurs ?

Elle s'arrête soudainement devant une sorte de mare. C'est le calme le plus religieux, on n'entend même pas de gazouillis d'oiseaux dans la chaleur printanière et aucun touriste ou habitué ne passe par ici. Cet endroit me donne l'impression qu'il est comme… Hors du temps.

C'est alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi, le visage toujours aussi vide d'expression, en m'invitant cette fois-ci à venir à côté d'elle, devant l'eau presque cristalline. Intriguée, l'âme loin d'être en paix, je la rejoins. Son regard se dirige vers l'eau avec une allure semblable à un vide, un manque de quelque chose qui ne soit pas tangible, visible.

Le vent me fait presque manger mes cheveux. Après quelques protestations que je pensais discrète, je la sens me mettre un élastique dans la main pour que je me les attache. Je m'exécute, peut-être plus embarrassée qu'autre chose en fait. Il faut que je brise ce silence…

« Euh, je l'interroge alors, M'dame… Pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée ici ? C'est loin du lycée quand même… »

Mme Jonquille soupire et son visage aborde enfin une expression que cette fois-ci je ne saurais juste pas qualifier, en fin de compte. Une fois je dis embarras, une fois je dis peur, une fois je dis juste hésitation, une fois je dis juste honte.

« J't'ai emmenée ici parce que c'est un endroit particulier pour moi, répond-elle d'une voix sereine, mais je pense que tu préfères des explications qu'une longue histoire de mes squats d'ado… »

Elle marque une petite pause avant de regarder fixement devant elle. Après une petite inspiration, elle m'explique enfin ce qui me taraude depuis une demi-heure :

« Tu sais, j'suis pas débile, tes sous-entendus j'les ai compris. J'sais pas si je dois te complimenter pour avoir remarqué qu'elle grossissait ou pour avoir pensé que c'était une bonne idée de me le rappeler, dans les deux cas ça serait futile. Bon, écoute… Je n'savais pas comment te le dire autrement, mais voilà. »

Elle se retourne totalement vers moi et me pousse sans prévenir. Choquée, je ne réagis que trop tard et tombe sur le sol dos le premier au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?! Je la regarde, les larmes aux yeux, envahie d'incompréhension comme de rage envers elle.

« C'est quoi vot' problème ?! Vous savez pas formuler vos problèmes correctement comme une adulte digne de c'nom ?! J'sais pas, mais pousser des gens ça s'fait pas chez moi ! » Je lui hurle dessus, plus par surprise que de colère.

 **« Oh, ta gueule, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »**

Je… Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne peux pas fuir, je ne sais même pas où je suis. Même si je savais conduire, je n'ai pas les clés de sa voiture. J'ai mon portable, mais qui j'appelerai ? Et comment je lui expliquerais comment je me suis retrouvée ici ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû garder le numéro de téléphone qu'on devait appeler en urgence en Angleterre, je serais peut-être tombée sur le portable de M. Pariot…

Je me relève à peine, je reste accroupie. Et si elle me noyait ? Et si elle me trucidait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est capable de me faire alors que je suis au sol, sous le choc et sans défense ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit elle qui m'ait poussée dans la poussière rocheuse…

 **« Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu ne te relèves pas ? Tu ne gueules pas davantage ? »**

Elle me provoque. Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre pour lui faire plaisir, qu'elle aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis. M'a-t-elle réellement emmenée jusqu'ici juste pour m'engueuler au sol ? Non… Je ne vais lui laisser ce plaisir. Elle va voir ce que c'est, manger la poussière dans le pire contexte possible. Elle va voir, ce que j'en pense, de son comportement.

Mme Jonquille ou pas, prof ou pas, je m'en fous, c'est la loi du talion en application dans cet état de nature.

Je la regarde à nouveau avant de me rendre compte qu'elle en train de pleurer, la tête dans les mains. Je me relève, encore une fois ma haine s'envole, comme si je lui pardonnais d'un seul coup le fait qu'elle m'ait traitée comme une merde quelques minutes auparavant. C'est fou, ce que ça peut faire, l'amour.

Ses yeux se lèvent vers moi, rouges et brillants. Comme si elle n'avait pas réfléchi auparavant, elle se rue dans mes bras pour y pleurer comme une enfant perdue. Je me surprends à l'enlacer alors que je devrais lui en vouloir horriblement. Soit je suis un pigeon, soit je suis vraiment l'incarnation de la miséricorde à moi toute seule.

Elle murmure entre ses dents qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui l'a prise, qu'elle ne sait plus où en donner de la tête, qu'elle devient cinglée à cause de ce qui se passe. J'imagine que bosser autant, peu dormir et apprendre que sa petite amie est enceinte pour une raison ou une autre ne doit pas être le meilleur moyen de garder sa santé mentale en bon état.

Finalement, une fois nos âmes mises sur le même plan, nous repartons au lycée. En tous les cas, ça a vraiment été une drôle d'année, la Terminale, peu importe ce qui se passera ces prochains mois.


	15. Sarah - Manque de Focalisation

Chaque période de vacances est essentielle pour faire un récapitulatif des cours des semaines précédentes. Il faut dire, il faut bien qu'on trouve un moyen de s'occuper pendant ce temps-là sans que ça ne soit de la correction de copie ou de la préparation de cours. Enfin, je suis loin de ne penser qu'au travail en ce moment.

Il faut dire, je suis en train de me rendre compte que ces vacances seront les dernières où nous ne saurons plus que deux, Juliette et moi. Je suis en effet censée accoucher début août, selon ma dernière consultation chez Cerise. Je suis partagée entre une certaine tristesse et une impatience que l'on fonde enfin notre famille, en fait. Je ne saurais mettre de mots sur mes sentiments actuels.

Hier, c'était ma seconde échographie. Avant que nous y allions, nous nous sommes disputées sur si nous voulions savoir son sexe biologique tout de suite ou si nous réservions la surprise pour le jour de la naissance. À ma surprise, c'est Juliette qui insistait pour ne pas le connaître en me hurlant dessus pour qu'une fois devant la sage-femme elle bredouille à peine un « oui » à la fameuse question.

C'est donc une fille ! Je ne peux pas cacher que je suis heureuse que ce soit une petite qui rejoigne notre foyer, mais je n'aurais pas non plus été mécontente de porter un petit garçon. Je ne suis pas difficile, de toute manière. Même si je dois l'admettre, c'est elle qui avait parié sur la fille et pas moi.

Juliette a posé une question étrange sur la route : si l'enfant était intersexué, qu'aurions-nous fait ? Je ne pensais pas avoir à répondre à une telle interrogation dans ma vie, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû y penser. Nous avons trouvé l'accord : nous l'aurions laissé savoir de quel genre il, elle ou un pronom neutre n'existant pas était, tout simplement.

J'ai toujours clamé haut et fort que je serais complètement indépendante de mon ou ma partenaire et que je ne passerais guère mon temps à m'en faire pour lui ou elle. Et puis elle est venue dans ma vie, cette abrutie de prof d'Histoire-Géo.

On m'avait prévenue, quand j'avais tout juste commencé à sortir avec l'an dernier, que j'allais me buter à une des plus grandes énigmes de l'humanité. Je dois dire : Luc et Clémence connaissent très bien leur sujet et savaient de quoi ils parlaient. J'ai fait la sourde oreille, me disant qu'ils étaient juste un peu jaloux, avant de réaliser qu'ils me mettaient en garde.

« Miss Jonquille », comme Luc l'appelle souvent, est quelqu'un que l'on pense prévisible sans qu'elle ne le soit. On se doute qu'elle va se soucier de nous, mais on est incapable de savoir quelle connerie elle va faire avec des intentions toujours difficilement reprochables tellement cette fille est bourrée de bonté…

Je me demande comment elle fait pour gérer tout cela. Comment fait-elle pour faire des semaines de vingt-cinq heures, corriger des copies en une semaine à peine même pour ses Terminales ES, revoir ses cours presque tous les soirs et quand même réussir à s'occuper de moi en plus de tout ça ? Enfin, si, je vois, mais ce n'est vraiment pas une solution à long terme…

Depuis quelques temps, Clémence vient nous rendre visite de plus en plus souvent. A priori, c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour son amie d'enfance légèrement forcenée, il faut le dire, je ne peux pas vraiment la contredire sur ce point dans ce cas. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été au top de sa forme, en ce moment…

Les fins de période sont toujours plus difficiles, quand on est prof : les devoirs type Bac qui se multiplient, les rattrapages à planifier pour réussir à finir le programme, fignoler ses cours pour la dernière ligne droite avant l'examen… Des choses qui ne me concernent pas, en tant que prof seulement en Seconde, mais qui concernent Juliette dans deux filières différentes en Terminale.

Ça me fait repenser à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours. Nous étions en plein cours de Littérature-Société avec les Secondes lorsqu'elle se mit à bouger. Oui, je parle bien du fœtus. Mécaniquement et de façon quelque peu idiote, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander à voix bien haute qu'est-ce que c'était que cela. J'ai réalisé quelques secondes après que l'enfant avait frappé sans même me retenir de le penser juste dans ma tête.

Je ne sais pas ce qui fut le pire entre les deux réactions majeures, celles des élèves qui n'avaient toujours pas compris que j'étais enceinte alors que ça faisait cinq mois ou alors celle de ma collègue qui a presque paniqué en confondant « coup in utero » et « contraction ». Quoique, cette seconde est probablement celle qui m'a le plus embarrassée parce que j'ai enfin eu le droit à la première interaction physique entre bébé et « papa ».

Ce n'est pas qu'être enceinte est compliqué, bien que ça le devienne parce que ça pèse lourd quand même un mioche, mais plutôt le contexte actuel. Je suis une bosseuse, ce n'est pas nouveau. Or, je commence à accumuler le stress et une condition physique qui fait en sorte que je ne devrais pas être tendue. J'ai bien fait de demander à ne pas avoir de Premières…

Je suis cependant très inquiète depuis quelques temps et je ne peux pas le dénier. Je commence à avoir très peur quant à ce que cet enfant aura une fois qu'il arrivera chez nous, qu'il découvrira le monde extérieur. Sera-t-il déséquilibré par l'absence d'un père ? Mais surtout… Est-ce qu'elle arrivera à l'élever, elle aussi ?

Juliette m'obsède pour de bonnes et de mauvaises raisons. Bien que je l'aime, c'est certain, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que quelque chose n'ira pas si elle devient parent. Après tout, comment quelqu'un qui ne sait déjà pas s'occuper d'elle-même de façon autonome peut-elle arriver à élever un enfant ? Je sais bien que je serai là aussi, c'est de mon devoir sinon j'aurais avorté, mais je sais aussi que je ne serai pas toujours en capacité d'intervenir ou d'aider.

Ces doutes se sont réduits lorsque Caroline m'a expliqué que sa sœur savait s'occuper d'enfants. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû penser au fait qu'elle soit tout de même prof et qu'à ce que je sache elle fait très bien son travail. Mieux que moi, à mon avis.

En parlant de ça… Je n'ai aucun problème financier grâce à elle. Non pas qu'elle soit une riche héritière, puisque son père l'a violemment exclue de tous ses testaments pour tout léguer à ses filles aînées et à ses gendres de sexe masculin (il ne sait même pas qui je suis et j'ignore déjà comment il s'appelle, comme elle refuse de m'en parler), mais par un fait qu'elle ne m'avait étrangement pas expliqué.

En faisant le ménage, une journée où elle travaillait mais pas moi, j'ai trouvé un papier fort intéressant. Ça a commencé par son diplôme du Bac, puis son CAPES, pour finir sur un diplôme que j'ignorais qu'elle avait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'avait caché quelque chose d'aussi… Prestigieux ? Oui : ma petite amie est, tout simplement, agrégée d'Histoire et je ne le savais même pas.

Quelque chose me dit que c'est dû à ses deux années d'avance. J'ai demandé à Corinne comment ça se faisait qu'elle avait tellement de mal à assumer son âge et d'autant plus son diplôme qui lui rapporte masse d'argent par rapport à moi et mon petit salaire de prof certifiée. Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un coup et son visage tira une petite moue qui exprimait une anxiété soudaine, son corps se tendant d'un seul coup.

Son regard plongea dans le mien, me rappelant à quel point je la trouvais belle accessoirement, sa langue bougea quelques fois dans sa bouche pour ne pas dire d'inepties. Le sujet était sérieux, c'était certain, et je ne savais définitivement pas que je mettais les pieds dans le jardin secret d'une femme qui a beaucoup trop de choses cachées aux yeux du public.

La personnalité de Juliette est tellement plus facile à analyser lorsque l'on connait son passé. Tout est clair, dans ma tête, en tout cas à propos de l'époque où Corinne la côtoyait, donc j'ai une tâche sombre pour quelques années de cette vie vraiment pas banale qu'elle a eue en guise d'enfance. Cependant, je comprends tellement mieux les choses…

Elle a été harcelée par le passé, au début du collège, pour être plus petite et plus jeune que tout le monde. Sa classe de Sixième n'était pas tendre, et Corinne n'a réussi à s'y faire une place qu'en proposant de filer des réponses à tout le monde et en jouant de ses charmes pré-pubères. J'imagine que c'est de là où elle tient cette distance avec les pleurs de gamines prétentieuses qui hurlent à l'injustice telles des Caliméro.

Corinne a protégé Juliette jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage, tout cela pour que Clémence prenne le relais durant les deux autres années de collège. Des fois je me demande si les mots lui font encore mal après ce qu'elle a subit si jeune. C'est pour cela qu'elle est aussi centrée sur le travail : c'est parce qu'elle s'en servait comme façon d'oublier l'extérieur en se plongeant dans des calculs et autres explications de textes.

En réfléchissant à tout cela, j'ai eu une réalisation : si Juliette est aussi aliénée de la réalité, c'est parce qu'elle a préféré s'en isoler autant que possible plus jeune et qu'elle a maintenant des difficultés à y faire face. J'imagine que sortir avec moi, qui ai des tendances à tout vouloir contrôler et à m'assurer que rien ne m'échappe, n'arrange rien à ce manque de terre-à-terre.

Quant aux choses plus positives, je dois admettre qu'elle fait des efforts pour cela. D'un autre côté, elle m'amuse un peu par sa curiosité innocente par rapport à qu'est-ce que ça fait de porter un enfant. Si elle n'était pas si timide, elle passerait probablement pas mal de son temps libre à mettre mains et oreilles sur ma bosse apparente.

Tous les collègues ou presque m'ont d'ailleurs dit félicitations par rapport à cette dite bosse qui commence à vraiment se voir sous mes robes. Evidemment, qui dit grossesse dit devoir acheter de quoi porter sans se balader le nombril à l'air. J'ai franchement du mal à voir en quoi certains trouvent ça sexy comme état, au mieux ça chatouille de l'intérieur.

Le concept d'une vie dans une autre, c'est bizarre quand on y pense sans l'avoir vécu. Pour être honnête, je suis curieuse de savoir quelle tête aura cette gamine. Et surtout, si c'est bien ma petite amie son second parent. Vu comment elle remue, je dirais qu'elle a plutôt ma personnalité la gosse. Si elle avait celle de Juliette, elle préfèrerait rester immobile comme une petite fille sage.

On va devoir penser au prénom aussi, maintenant que j'y pense. Il faut bien qu'elle s'appelle quelque chose quand même la pauvre. Déjà, elle n'aura pas un patronyme américain comme celui d'une collégienne dans une ZEP. De toute façon, avec pour « père » une prof qui enseigna dans ce genre d'établissements pendant deux-trois ans, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance d'avoir un prénom du type Kimberley.

Bon. Il est vraiment temps que je reprenne mes lectures pour le boulot. Je n'y pense vraiment plus assez avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je parle beaucoup trop de mon couple que de littérature, et je m'en veux pour ça. Raphaëlle me dit que ça me fera un peu oublier le stress prénatal, ce qui ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose quand j'y pense. Ça me sera même très bénéfique considérant ce qui m'attend, entre les contractions qui préparent mais qui ne font rien à part de la douleur et le mal de dos qui va s'intensifier, c'est sûr que je préfèrerai une bonne lecture.

Mon bureau commence à empiler les paperasses et les poussières, il serait temps que je range. Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette feuille ?


End file.
